Red Scorpion
by Sigyn Nigtmare
Summary: When Milo sacrifices his life for his sister's, he doesn't expect to get a second chance. And much less reborn as Jason Todd. With his knowledge about what could take the reins of fate and change the history to one of his likings. Now, Milo is not a hero. Nor is he a villain. He is simply an older brother who will do everything in his power to protect his own.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is the first time I do a self-insert and it's because of my sister Samantha. A devilish woman** **who put the idea in my head and now I cannot think of anything else! Yes, I know I have two other stories to update, but I have to write this or I will die.**

 **Disclaimer: Batman does not belong to me. Neither of his characters (or all of them would live happy lives while Joker burns in hell), the only one that belongs to me is Milo.**

 **Warning: Bad words, violence, sexual activity or mention of these, drug or alcohol use**

 **Prologue - I'm not gonna die.**

It was not supposed to be like this. Shit, we had planned the coup for three months! We were supposed to have covered any chance of this going wrong.

It was not our first job. We were not a bunch of rookies who thought they could eat the world. Damn, we lived on this for almost a decade, we were fucking pros! So, how the hell did we go from being about to execute a blow to a bank to be cornered by the police and half of my friends dead?

Well, I have no idea. And that's just the problem.

I clenched my teeth tightly, trying to somehow contain the stinging pain in my left shoulder. My eyes were looking for some way out with desperation while Sam shot the cops from his position a couple of yards to the right, covering himself behind a fallen desk.

There had to be a way out. We could not die here, we could not. We had not survived Monte Carlo to die here.

"Milo, I'm out of bullets."

Those words were like a punch to the stomach. I turned my head to look at Sam and saw a resigned smile. My beautiful and brave sister looked resigned...

To die. To go to jail. Whatever it is that destiny will bring.

Well, I wasn´t.

I closed my eyes for a moment and quickly reviewed all the possibilities inside my head, every possible action and all ended in two ways: One: we gave up and went to jail or Two: we contine figthing and procede to die like warriors.

All.

Except one.

Seeing in advance the odds of an action was like my superpower. Although in reality, it is a medical condition with a long and complicated name that I never bother to learn. But I have to tell you, it's incredible.

"Not yet, sweetheart," I said with a crooked smile, while with my good arm I slightly shook my pistol. It still had half a load.

Immediately her expression lit up. Her eyes flashed with hope and she grinned at me.

Sam had always trusted me, and if I said we were not dead yet, she would trust me. I would execute my plan without thinking because that was the way our relationship was based: Blind confidence that I would not let something bad happen to her.

"Okay, baby. This is the plan: I want it when you count to five. Then lie down on the ground and slowly move through it to the vault. When you are there, the bullets should have stopped ringing. You will hear the voices of the police, ignore them, no matter what they are shouting Okay? Well, there is going to be a strong «Boom **»** that will shake the place. Then, run until you can no more. Our meeting point will be at the Veles Hotel in two days. I'll be the handsome man dressed like James Bond. Okay?"

She laughed softly at my antics and nodded, beginning to count in a low voice.

 _See? Blind trust. She did not think about why she would bring a bomb on her or how she would kill the cops and get out alive. It was enough that he promised that we would see each other so that she would not exceed the plan._

 _I always hate lying to her, but it was the only way to ensure she was saved._

 _The truth was, I wasn´t a hero. Moreover, I think it would fit perfectly into the category of villain, but Sam is my sister. And that means I would give my life without hesitation (even with the selfish and egocentric I can become) if it meant saving her._

As soon as she began to move, I turned and shot again. One, two, three times. Focusing the attention of the policemen on me, giving her room to move.

Sam did not know that Marco, our friend for six years and my lover to times, carried a bomb with him whenever we went out to do a job. This was because Marco was a bit paranoid and firmly believed that it was better to die than to go to prison, which we agreed on, so even though my plans had never gone wrong - until today - he felt better if he had insurance.

Marco had been the first to be shot down by the police. His body falling to the floor was what made us realize we were in trouble. The police did not use sirens to warn us of their presence because we were big targets and they did not want us to escape once again. Damn sons of bitches.

Marco was a couple of yards to the left of where I was. I was going to have to leave my hiding place to reach his body and look for the fucking bomb.

Great.

Just wonderful.

I let out a sigh and set myself up courageously from behind the metal desk. Damn! It hurt to move because of the fucking bullet in my shoulder, however, the adrenaline that ran through my veins at my imminent death gave me the necessary forces to carry out the necessary actions to get where Marco was gracefully and effectively, despite the rain of bullets that was going in my direction.

I slide. Catching the corpse by one arm to drag it with me to the back of another desk to have a cover where I looked in the pockets for the artifact. I put my hands in the pocket of his sweatshirt, hoping to get lucky, but it was not there. I cursed and kept looking. I found it trapped between the hollow of his pants and his abdomen.

 _All right._

Now, I only have to wait until Sam arrived at the vault and hid in it for which at least fifty beats were missing if my calculations were correct.

 _One two. Three. Four ... Forty-eight. Forty-nine…_

 _Fifty._

I pressed the button and the countdown started.

It was set to burst in ten seconds. Long enough to let me get close to the door in a race and add more to the odds of taking the cops who were parked outside the bank with me to the underworld.

Thinking _At least kill a few bastards_ I stood up and leaving behind my hiding place I ran towards the door with the device tightly grasped in my hand. It was a compact bomb, but with power to fly a radius of five square meters. I knew this because Marco had presumed his achievement when he finished it.

I knew it would kill us all, except for Sam, because the vault was designed to withstand bigger explosions.

I received three bullets before reaching the doors.

One on my lower belly.

The second in my chest, this cut the air form me so I think it pierces one of my lungs.

And the one that extinguishes my life, a sure shot that crossed my skull and lodged in my brain.

* * *

Now, I must tell you that dying feels strange. It is an indescribable feeling that if I were forced to put into a human concept it would be "peace" or perhaps "hollow". This is because the pain goes away, but with it goes everything else, your past, the good and the bad, everything is gone. Disappear and cease to be yours. It's like being in a room full of white light so bright that you lose the ability to see, but you do not stay in the deep darkness that is blindness.

I cannot identify exactly how long I was in that state because when I think about it seems like an eternity caught in a couple of instants.

Then something changed. And from one moment to another I was surrounded by a powerful voice that spoke in a language that I was unable to decipher and in a tone so high that I thought it would shatter my ears, take my hands to these, doing everything possible to distance myself from the pain that listening to whatever was causing me.

What the sound emitted seemed to understand why it stopped.

I fell on my knees. Tears rolled down my cheeks, my breathing was cracked and my whole body trembled.

With surprise, I realized that I was in shock. That somehow I had regained a body and was no longer just an essence as before that monstrous sound. Although I did not have much time to rationalize this as a woman's voice murmured close to my ear:

 **«** Σας δίνουμε μια νέα ζωή, μια δεύτερη ευκαιρία, μην το χάνεις **»**

The voice was soft and harmonic, but it showed enormous power. When I heard her it achieve a warm feeling in my chest that was quickly replaced by the panic when I flooded with the feeling of a free fall that began as soon as she finished speaking.

* * *

A heartbreaking scream left my lips, hurting my throat. I opened my eyes and suddenly sat up, sitting in what at that moment I thought was the bed of my hotel, I could feel the rapid beat of my heart and I had to do a breathing exercise to be able to calm down.

A nightmare. A horrible nightmare, but nothing more. I sighed in relief, for that meant everyone was safe. Thank the gods.

However, my peace of mind did not last long as the door opened and the lights went on. Immediately I turned my gaze to it, hoping to find my little sister or my lover because I had screamed with great force and surely had awakened someone, but although the person at the door had his features painted with concern was not any of them.

He was a man in his mid-thirties, short black hair and blue eyes deep enough to steal my breath from his cool, detached look. A face that I recognized immediately even though a part of the mind froze for a couple of seconds in denial and the only thing I could think of was:

 _What the fuck?_

 _Bruce Wayne?!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Into the Rabit´s Hole.**

"Are you okay, Jason?" asked Bruce Wayne.

Yes, in my mind there wasn´t any doubt about the identity of the man who was looking at me with obvious concern. The only thing I could do was see him with my eyes open in disbelief. It was just bizarre to listen to George Clooney when the image that Wayne offered was more similar to the animated film Robin vs. Batman and ...

 _Wait. Did he say "Jason"?_

 _Oh no._

 _No. No. No._

 ** _Calm down. Don´t panic. Breathe. In. Out_**.

Obeying what I called my survival instinct I forced myself to relax and transitioned my expression to a half-closed one, like the one used by a child trying to appear he was strong.

"I ..." I began, but then stopped when I realized that I had no idea what to say.

For the first time in my life, I was blank. If this was what I thought, in some crazy and implausible way I had ended up inside the DC world - trapped inside this - which meant that I had actually died during the bank robbery.

I…

I could live with that.

Surprisingly, it was true. I could live with the knowledge that I had died because that meant Sam had survived. That was the only thing that mattered. So I could live whit the fact that now I´m Jason Todd.

However, what I couldn´t do was face the Bat. Since I knew, thanks to comics and movies, that Batman was someone to fear. Someone dangerous to the ones like me that lived outside the law.

And I was really terrified of what he could do if he found out that I was not who he believed I was, because I wasn´t sure if being in Jason's body would save me from the beating of my life (I was not a damsel in distress, I knew a couple of martial arts, as well as handling white and fire weapons, but I was not stupid. I knew I had no chance against Batman) since there was evidence that Bruce had no qualms about hit his sons in general and Jason in particular.

Besides lying to the best detective in the world is not a great idea.

 ** _Well, then, keep it in half-truths until we find out what happened. We need to buy time, improvise._**

"I ... I had a nightmare ... I dreamed ... I dreamed I was dying." I muttered loud enough to be heard, accepting the idea of my Other Me. As I spoke I squeezed the sheets in my hands and avoided looking into his eyes, proceeding to move my eyes to the ground.

It was a habitual behavior in children like Jason, who are forced to create a barrier of aggression and bravado as a defense when they have to admit some weakness.

I remembered doing it at some point in my life. So it came out quite naturally.

Hearing the strike in his breath betrayed Bruce surprise. But I didn´t hear his footsteps approaching the bed, the man made no noise as he moved. There was no warning that he had got so close, so I tended to feel strong arms surround me in a careful and paternal embrace.

"Everything's fine, Jay." his voice was soft and had an air of affection. So I allowed myself to relax in his embrace, for it would have been counterproductive to keep my guard up.

From the way he held me and the sound of my voice, I wasn´t finish growing up. I couldn´t know for sure, for I had not seen my reflexion on a mirror or seen my ... eh, Jason's profile, but I could tell that I wasn´t yet in his teens. So I must have been twelve or thirteen at most.

And I was exhausted.

The sensation of his fingers running through my hair in a loving gesture, strange, but somehow welcome, along with the sound of his voice and the warmth that his body emitted made me sleepy. It was stupid and went against all my common sense and logic, but Bruce gave me some sense of security.

Even though I knew the promises of keeping me safe and not let anyone hurt me were false.

"Don´t go ..." those words were not mine. I would have never asked him to stay, for he was a stranger whom I cataloged as a threat, but they still came from my lips.

"I will not go anywhere, chum" Bruce assured me as he settled into the bed, shifting our position to make us both more comfortable.

I sighed and settled into his arms, falling asleep shortly after.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I was alone in my room, which was both a relief and a disappointment at the same time.

I did not get up immediately, for I preferred to pass my eyes through the room filled with light because the curtains of the large windows were open. I guessed that it was Bruce or Alfred who opened them to let the sun to come in and did not take so much into account because I was more interested in learning about Jason.

The personal items of a room and how they are ordered, speak out loud how a person is. And frankly, I was curious.

The walls were full of posters of rock bands (which to my surprise I was able to identify without problems) and cars or motorcycles. There were books scattered on the desk next to a laptop and some pencils and pens. A backpack tucked away on the side of the bed. It was a little bit of clutter, which made it seem odd and let know that the order of the room was artificial.

However, that wasn´t what I wanted to know. What interested me was to see if Jason felt comfortable in the mansion since that would give me an idea of how to behave.

After a quick analysis I concluded that while Todd considered the Wayne mansion his home, he felt out of place with the luxuries he had in place for his past on the street but at the same time he tried to enjoy them, he had a strong love for cars and good musical taste. Also that he surely tried to satisfy the expectations of Bruce in all the areas, but his emotions were in the way and ended up acting before thinking.

I could work with that.

Once I was satisfied with my curiosity, I got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

I was eager to see my reflection. I wanted to know how it would feel to see a stranger in the mirror ... and if he would lose my mind as in some horror stories.

Something macabre. I know. But that's me, I'm interested in the dark and mysterious, and I have a very particular way of seeing things.

To my disappointment/relief, nothing happened when I reached the mirror and saw my reflection. I did not lose my sanity or panic when I saw the image of a stranger…

Probably because I was not a stranger per se, that is, my previous features had nothing to do with the current ones and it sucked to be a child again, but there was something intrinsically familiar - and mine - in the image that the mirror offered me.

 _Interesting._

I made some gestures and monies in the mirror. Finding fascinating to see Jason Todd and not to Milo Habbott.

After a few minutes of self-analysis, I decided it was a good idea to take a shower before going down to breakfast. It was Saturday, April 17, according to the calendar on the wall behind the desk and by the light, it must have been seven-eight in the morning so I still had time to get ready or that I believed, because the truth was had I no idea how the system worked with Alfred Pennyworth.

I took a quick shower, grab the towel that was hung close on a hanger and dried myself in the shower. Once I was relatively dry I headed back to my room, naked, to looked for some clothes in the closet, an acquired habit of having lived alone (Sam and I slept in separate rooms since she turned fifteen for obvious reasons) or with my lover (depending on my mood) for the last four years.

I grimaced as I took cloth after cloth from inside my closet, trying to find something other than brand-name clothes, formal and posh stuff.

 _Ugh. I'm going to have to burn this. It's just horrendous_.

It took me several minutes to find something fairly passable. Something simple and at the same time comfortable: A pair of pants and a white shirt, with black converses.

I could live in business suits. I could use high fashion no matter how uncomfortable it might be if I used it to do the job. However, I refused to dress that way when I was a thirteen-year-old and did not get anything in return beyond looking terrible.

I tried to do something with my hair, but I gave up seeing it was impossible. He settled in a certain way and refused to be combed or corrected.

So with a sigh I surrendered and walked to the exit, then I left the room and closed the door behind me.

* * *

 _This is the most fabulous thing I've ever tasted!_ I thought as I tasted the exquisite taste of Alfred's food.

I mean I knew it had to be good because it is something of common knowledge to be recurrent in the comics, but I didn´t imagine it was this good. It had the quality of the best restaurants in which I had eaten, but they had a homey touch that made the dishes even more sensational.

Alfred's food was simply glorious.

So glorious that I could say that I had come to heaven after dying. Which was really ironic if you thought about it.

"Glad you enjoyed breakfast, Master Jason"

"I've always liked your food, Alfred," I answered without thinking, then put another mouthful to my mouth and drown out a sound of pleasure. _Shit, I wouldn´t mind eating this every day_.

The said butler simply blink slowly, then retreats. There was no smile, but I'm pretty sure he was pleased by the flattery, unlike when he saw whit what I had come down to for breakfast.

 _Oh,_ _gods. That was so British_.

I restrained my desire to laugh and continued eating.

It was not until I finished after Alfred picked up the dishes and I got up when I was walking to explore the house that I noticed. I knew exactly where to go.

I had known where the dining room was, where to sit, how to say hello to Alfred and how to behave when I accepted the dishes. I had also accepted that Bruce was not going to have breakfast with me without any problem, because somehow, for me, Bruce missing breakfast because of a meeting in the companies was a daily thing.

It was natural. So natural I had not even thought about it.

Coming to that conclusion made me freeze on the spot, causing me to stop in the middle of one of the countless halls of the mansion. Until that moment I had thought of myself as "Milo" and Jason as a false identity, but now I realized that it was not so.

I was Jason the same way I was Milo.

Which meant I did not have to worry about "forgetting" something important because the information was in my unconscious. However, it also meant that I was going to have to take certain habits out of myself and learn to live with his (my) feelings. Which was simply irritating because it explained my emotional attachment to Bruce even if I rationally labeled him a threat and meant that he would not be able to leave without looking back as initially planned.

 _This sucks._

* * *

 _Shit! Fuck! Merde!_ I thought angrily as I used one of the dummies to get my fury out. After all, channeling my anger and temper was one of my priorities, and in my previous life, I had found that training was the best way to keep my aggression in focus and at bay.

 ** _Oh, come on. It's not that bad._**

 _Do not make fun of yourself. This means that we are going to have to stay in Gotham. And take the role of Robin if I have not already taken it. I'd rather jump out of a building than wear green shorts!_

 ** _Well, yeah. Batman will not win the prize for the best father in the world if he lets you go with that for a city full of thugs and pedophiles._**

 _Oh, shut up. That's not the problem here. I'm more than capable of castrating the pervert who try something, but I'm not going to use something like that. I understand Dick used it, acrobat and all that. But, fuck, I do not want to use something so demeaning._

 ** _So, is it the clothes that bothers you? Is not being Robin?_**

"Shut up!" I screamed in frustration. Arguing with myself is highly unsuccessful because that accursed voice that appears from time to time when I am stressed or in danger, manages to get me out of control. And yes, I know that having voices in your head is a sign of having a mental problem, but who cares about such things? Not me. And frankly, I'm getting off track.

The point is, yes, the damn voice is right.

I don´t mind the idea of being Robin. Moreover, I even think it would be exciting to be part of the Dynamic Duo even though every fiber of my being screams that it is a bad idea to play the hero when I used to be a thief who had no qualms about murdering whoever got into my way, police or innocent.

This is because I know I'm not a good person, I can never live up to Bruce's expectations and while a lot of me says that it does not matter, that I do not need his approval, another part of me, probably Jason, wants to try it because Bruce is my dad and I want him to be proud of me and I do not know what to do.

I do not want to go. But I cannot stay

 ** _Listen out. I have an idea. Let's stay until we're fifteen, canon history takes us out of the game by killing us._**

 _Yes, at the hands of Joker_. I thought with a shudder, Joker is ... was one of my favorite villains for the simple fact that he seeks nothing more than to create chaos, but the knowledge that I had died in the history at his hands in the canon makes me shiver, because now he is someone real, someone dangerous who will try to hurt me for the simple fact of being important to Batman.

 ** _Yeah, but it was Jason's carelessness. A mistake that cost him his life. But we will not make the same mistake. We cannot leave now because Batman needs Robin. That is something that anyone who has seen or read about the man knows._**

 ** _So I propose an alternative, stay until we turn fifteen. We finished that mission to catch Ra's and we're leaving. Drake would take our place and we would be free to do whatever we want. And as a bonus, we would have been Robin for two or three years, depending on our current age._**

 ** _So what do you think?_**

 _I like it. Oh, how I love it when a good plan forms out of nowhere._

 ** _Well, we have a great mind._**

 _Absolutely. Now, let's find out whether I'm Robin or not. If I am, I have to do something with those shorts before nightfall and lwe have to go on patrol._ While these words formed in my mind, my lips formed a Cheshire-like smile, not evil, but it did not contain any good intentions either. It was a smile that promised trouble.

Now, I had a plan.

One that would mark my life and change my destiny.

One that if it turned out well, would prove that even the villains we can be heroes from time to time

* * *

It wasn´t difficult to persuade Alfred to adjust my suit. Indeed, I could have sworn he was more than happy to comply with my request and get more appropriate clothing, and that he would have laughed "evilly" if it were not so proper when he launched the offensive garment to the incinerator.

It didn´t take long to discover that I lake Alfred. A lot.

And no, it has nothing to do with having fallen in love with his chocolate chip cookies. It has to do more whit the fact that I took the trouble to follow him like a puppy for most of the day and learned many things.

Alfred is like James Bond and Jarvis together, so to put it simply one of the coolest people in this world. He also has the patience of a saint. He was not bothered by my continued analysis of his person or my insistence on seeing him cook to learn his recipe or when I brave myself and ask if I had any stories about Bruce's childhood that I could share.

The hours passed and Bruce returned home at lunchtime

* * *

Eating with Bruce was ... interesting, to say the least.

The fear of being discovered was still there, but at the same time, it felt natural to talk to him. Again I did not have to think about what I was doing because it was simply instinctive. I know he noticed that something had changed because he couldn´t hide his surprise at certain details in my posture or how I moved, he was enervated by the calculating way he was looking at everything, including him.

Be this, because no matter how good you are there are certain things that betray and part of my illness / super-power is to contain those small details and analyze them. My mind works quickly and while I do not have a photographic memory, I have the ability to dissect the information I read, see and listen, analyze and save it. That's what allows me to see things in advance when I see probabilities in my actions and what makes me such a good hacker and let me see things in advance.

But he did not show signs of being threatened and so I did not feel in danger.

We analyze each other. And our interest grew.

He told me about his day in the Wayne Enterprise and what he had done. And I gave him a systematic report in an anecdote form of what Alfred had taught me in the time we spent together, except for the change in my disguise (uniform?) Simply because I wanted to see his face when Alfred told him the reason why the green shorts did not exist anymore.

After lunch, we went to the movie theater that was inside the mansion. And yes, I know! How cool is that? Well, really awesome!

I was ecstatic that he let me choose the film and enjoy it a lot even though there was no popcorn because Alfred says they are not healthy, mainly because despite not being the age he appeared he enjoyed children's films because of obsession Sam and the Lion King has always been one of my favorites.

To discuss a little about the most emblematic aspects of the film and found that he enjoyed it, I really enjoyed chatting with him. We chatted until the sun went down.

Once it got dark we headed to Bat-Cave, because it was time to patrol the streets of one of the most dangerous cities in the United State

* * *

The rest of the night was absolutely sensational.

The adrenaline left me stunned with happiness since leaving the cave until we returned. I don´t know how to describe it, but kicking asses in the company of Batman was one of the best experiences of my life. And the best thing was than the black pants, while they made the suit less ridiculous, didn´t damage the image of "robin". Other of the best points the night had was that we did not have anything big, only thieves or gang members, easy goals to get out of the game without hurting them much.

Jason has good skills and I have good control. So stopping the thugs without seriously injuring them was not as complicated as I had fear, even when I lose some of the mobility my body (Jason's) was accustomed to wearing pants instead of that green thing.

Oh, that reminds me.

Bruce's face when Alfred mentioned that "Master Jason asked for a change in the outfit because he doesn´t think it's right to go around exposing his naked legs to every evildoer in Gotham" was hilarious. I laughed so hard that my stomach hurt.

Anyway, my first day in the DC world was not bad.

I sincerely believe that I could live in this place and be happy

* * *

 **Well, this is the second Chapter. I wish that you would like it.**

 **Leave Reviews. I really want to know your opinion. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beginings**

"Jason?" asked my father figure, interrupting my reading.

"Yes, Bruce?" I answered curiously, leaving my book in my lap and giving him my full attention.

"Did you infiltrate the Bat-cave system and hack the files to get Nightwing's number?" _Oh, shit._ He had already noticed.

"Ah ... Maybe?" I responded with a nervous smile.

"Why?"

"Ah. Well, I didn´t know his number" I deppaned. Again, it was best to go with half-truths.

"And why did not you ask me or Alfred?"

"..."

"..."

"I did not think of it" I answered with an awkward smile on my face. Feeling ridiculous about the nonsense that I had just said, which helped in a way that the answer would go through one real and not as if I was trying to cover what I did.

"..."

"I'm sorry ..." I apologize when the uncomfortable silence extended for a minute, my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Just do not do it again."

"Ok" I accept without problems because I didn´t need anything from the Bat-computer anymore. I had only wanted to prove my value and browse a little inside the files that were there. And gods, there were a lot of interesting things, but I had already seen the vast majority.

"Oh, and Jason?"

"Yes?"

"Good job"

 _Oh, for Zeus_.

 _He praises me._

 _Batman praised my skills!_

 _Best day of my life!_

Needless to say, nobody could get me out of my cloud of pride for the rest of the week. The locals criminals didn´t find it as exciting as I did, because, apparently I'm scary when I'm that happy. Weeping ball of idiots.

* * *

I blinked a couple of times at the sight I received when I went to the Drake house to introduce myself and ask permission to be friends with their son.

 _Oh, Apollo..._

 _Tim is super cute. Can we keep it?_

 _ **No way in hell, kid.**_

 _And why not?!_

 _ **Two reasons. The first: It is a child, not a pet. And secondly, why the hell would we want to adopt him? We do not need more things to tie us to Gotham!**_

 _Oh, come on. Do not be boring. In addition, one way or another will end up being our brother. And our plan requires that we be close to our replacement._

 _ **Shit. Your right. Okay, we can keep it.**_

"Nice to meet you, my name is Jason Wayne" I present myself with my best smile. And I swear that the little boy's eyes widened and they acquired a glitter that I had only seen in _Fans_ when he met his favorite star ... or in the eyes of a child when he met his hero.

 _Fuck._

 _ **What?**_

 _ **I just remembered. Tim knows Bruce's secret identity, that of Dick's bastard and mine.**_

 _ **Well, then is not it fortunate that you liked it so much that you want to keep it? Huh ? Because if that is true. You will not be able to get the child off of your person.**_

… _I hate you._

* * *

"Bruce?" I asked with a slightly nervous tone, as I looked out at the office, watching my father figure frown at my unusual behavior.

"What's up, champion?"

"It is a hypothetical situation, but if by chance I made friends with a boy who discovered who we are since long before I became Robin and I would only have found out after having invited him to spend the day in our house, what would you say? "

"..."

"..."

"What is the child's name?" He ask with seriousness and a certain resignation in his tone.

"Timmothy Drake, he's nine, he's super adorable and super smart, and he's well-educated, you are going to love him." I said with a smile. It was impossible not to love the child. He was simply too adorable for his own good and that was why I was going to teach him to kick the butt of anyone who tried to approach him with bad intentions.

"When is he going to come?" Yes now. I'm sure that was resignation in his voice.

"Tomorrow"

"..."

"Don´t worry. He's clean. And he would never put us at risk revealing who we are," I assured him with my best smile.

"Well, he can come"

"Great!"

 _Excellent. Phase one complete. Now I only need one last thing_.

"Am ... Bruce?"

"Yes?" Okay. I didn´t know Bruce could make that face - the great Batman is like any other father!

"Can I show you the cave?" Say yes, say yes...

"No"

"Oh, come on!" _I promised. And I'm not going to look bad with my little brother._

"No"

"Please?"

"No" OK. I'm going to have to resort to drastic measures.

"What if I promise to go to school and get good grades?"

"Every day and above nine?"

"..."

"..."

"Ok ..." _my desire to be a good brother won over my contempt for school. And do you know the worst? It was no surprise. I always knew I had brother complexes and that I would do anything for Sam, and certainly Tim was no different._

"Then yes, you can show it to him"

"... "

"..."

"You did it on purpose, didn´t you?" I accused, squinting my eyes and giving him a bad look.

"Maybe, but it does not matter, a deal is a deal" his expression was so plagued with satisfaction that it was evident that he had made the right decision in my assumption.

"Shit"

"Jason, language!"

"Sorry!"

* * *

It had been almost three months since I «woke up» and I became Jason Peter Todd-Wayne. And I could honestly say that I liked living with Bruce. Being a child that could have fun and not take things seriously. Have a home. A father figure to admire and feel protected.

And being Robin was not at all a bad experience even with the superficial cuts and bruises that appeared on my skin one night and other as well. Being Batman's partner soothed that part of me that lived to feel the adrenaline and danger, so during the day I was rather a calm and charming boy.

Bruce had not commented on my changes in attitude, my new habits and skills coming out of nowhere or my new friendships. The only thing that we had a discussion was about the fact that I stopped going to school to spend my time researching or training in the mansion, but it was not a discussion with shouts, complaints and threats, like my other parents would have done, but a mature discussion where each one exposed their ideas in a rational way and we reached an agreement.

More or less.

Well, until I accepted the treatment he offered to let Tim see the cave, it had been clear that he did not need to go to school because he already knew the information they were giving, as well as the next two years of high school and all the high school, so I only went when I had to present exams.

So now I could only train in the afternoons, weekends and holidays. And not martial arts to complement what I already knew, but the arts of gymnastics and the trapeze. That was just what I was doing right now.

"Master Jason, young Timothy is waiting for you in the usual place" Alfred's voice broke my concentration and I rushed to the safety net.

 _Shit._ I thought in frustration. _I almost had it._

I settle on the safety net and proceed to seated in it. Then I gave Alfred a big smile. "Thanks for informing me, I will go in a moment"

To which the butler simply released a soft «Huff» that could be translated into: _"I should be downstairs entertaining your guest, young Jason"_ and _"Did not I tell you that you are not allowed to train on the bars without supervision?"_

To which I limit myself to giving a terrible impression of innocence. Alfred, obviously, did not buy my lie and simply rolled his eyes in exasperation before leaving the room. Once I was alone I let out a sigh and went to the edge of the net to reach the stairs.

Yes, I knew I was not supposed to train on my own, but Bruce was not at home most of the day and Grayson was a bastard who lived up to his nickname. Oh yeah. «The boy wonder» turned out to be a fucking idiot.

Agh, I still had a great desire to go to Blüdhaven just to hit him every time I remember the way he behaved when he had the best intentions and I asked his help to learn the basics of his art as an acrobat. This was because after having seen some of the videos that were in his file while «playing» with the Bat-computer (and showed that he still had my touch) I had been fascinated by the genius of his movements (I mena, imagine everything what I could do if it were that flexible, it was a sea of possibilities! Although I am very aware that I could never match his grace and flexibility, but I have the consolation that if I train enough I will get close enough).

The damn _boy_ screamed at me a lot of nonsense and then he hung up on me!

If I had been a twelve-year-old boy (because yes, that was my age, I had finally found out ... Ha!) And not a twenty-eight-year-old man, what he told me would have crushed my dreams and hopes. And that simply is not done.

Not a child who falls into the category of "younger brother" and much less if you call yourself a hero.

Now, since I'm not a hero, I did the only thing that made sense: Take revenge.

I don´t intend to describe the incident, but I will say that Grayson needed to get a new department and I better not let Bruce know that I had to see something in that or I will probably have problems.

Although not the kind of problems where my life is in danger, since I made sure to take care of all the details and there were no injuries…

And yes, it was a bit cruel. But as far as it goes, it was pretty innocent. And nothing that Grayson didn´t deserve.

"Heya, Timmy" I said when I entered the library. It was Tim's favorite room and I could not judge him, because our collection of books is amazing. We have books in several languages and of almost all possible genres.

"Hi, Jay" He return my greeting with a smile almost immediately, which in turn also made me smile.

Tim was sitting in one of the comfortable armchairs, with a stack of books on one side and in his hands a chocolate biscuit, courtesy of Alfred, no doubt. It was so fucking adorable that I had to restrain myself from grabbing him in a bear hug, even if I ruffled his hair a little, getting my new little brother to pout.

"Do you have something you want to do, Tim-bo?" I asked as I sat in the winged chair, with sincere curiosity in my tone of voice.

The things that Tim proposed many times had to do with complex and interesting science experiments or with some intellectual activity.

"Could we play the game that Bruce showed us the other afternoon?"

"Of course" I replied with a big smile while remembering the mentioned game. Which was not a game, but an activity to improve my analytical skills and tried to solve fictitious cases, Cluedo style. It was actually quite interesting, so it was no surprise that Tim liked it enough to ask for the experience to be repeated.

That was a pretty good thing, because it was a way of inviting Tim to the other part of our life, where we wandered the dark streets of Gotham, saving innocents and defeating villains. And it showed Bruce the value of Tim as a possible companion.

My actions always had more than one way to win and frankly that was a habit of my previous life that I did not intend to change, because it made life much more spectacular.

Spending time with Tim, making him my friend and including him in my family sphere, was a good example of this. Well, on one hand I managed to spend time with my little brother, whom I sincerely wanted, and on the other hand, I was preparing who would be my replacement once the right time came.

I still had not decided, but I was thinking of joining the League of Assassins when it was time to leave. For training under the best gave me excitement and now that I tried the adrenaline of the fight, a real battle where your life is at risk, I'm not sure I can leave.

It is addictive.

But being Robin is not exactly mine. I mean, I love it. But I love even more the idea of trying against the members of the league, of being one of them.

And of course, meet Damian.

I do not know if it's me, or the part of me that is Jason, but I cannot get it out of my head that Dick, Tim and the little devil are my brothers. And I feel inclined to protect them and to see them happy (including Grayson, although he is in his stage of rough and sloppy adolescent), just as I felt with Sam.

Which makes the idea of my little brother being educated to be a weapon make me rage and have thoughts about putting a bullet in the head of certain people, because Damian is a child for the love of Hades !, Not a fucking instrument or tool!

Now, my idea of Thalia as a mother is not the best, because according to what I remember from the comics the witch put a contract for the head of her son.

What kind of mother does that? A terrible one.

And do not start with Bruce, because I love Bruce, but there is concrete evidence that the man is not the best of the parents and that he has a problem with the issue of killing in his city. So Dami, being a murderer, does not have much hope of finding affection and love in me (our) father.

So that idea was hovering in my mind. Going to give the little one a little affection before he ended up being the child full of negative feelings that he thought that eliminating anyone who comes in front of you is the best option.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Clown.**

I knew that sooner or later it would happen. After all, the Joker was one of Gotham's greatest villains and I was part of the superhero duo who took care of the city. It was inevitable that we meet.

But that did not stop the blood from freezing in my veins when it became evident that the villain we were chasing was the clown. Immediately my emotion vanished. The adrenaline that always accompanied the hount was replaced by the fear of knowing that I had stopped being the hunter to become the prey.

Immediately changing my sadistic and slightly infantile emotion for a more mature and calculating coldness. Leaving aside the pirouettes I had been using simply because I could do it, to use practically militarized movements. Each with a specific purpose behind. Trying not to leave any opening in my posture that the horrible character could use against me.

Even though I do not fight against the clown on that occasion.

Batman confronted the clown and he took care of Harley and the other henchmen. However, that did not change my mood. I knock them out quickly and accurately, not enjoying the fight in the slightest. Observing the battle of my father figure with the other man with an anxiety that hid worry.

I analyzed every movement of the clown. Looking for a pattern that I could understand, being horrified when the apparent madness became something I was actually able to decipher.

The Joker did not have a rational mentality. He was a lost subject in his own world and reality. It was dangerous. And yet, I would not call him crazy.

Because the actions of the clown had a purpose that if you used some rotten logic made sense. During the fight between Batman and the dysfunctional man, there were certain words and actions that managed to catch my attention, I managed to put them in the proper context and managed to understand them.

In a very deep part of my person I could relate to the apparent dementia that the man emitted and that horrified me. It made my fear -until now simply based on the brutal death that his counterpart suffered in that future that was not going to be- grow. As well as my anxiety, along with my firm desire to never face that man directly.

Simply because the grotesque laughter he let out hid a darkness that I did not want addressed to my person. Not that he wanted it aimed at Bruce, but my selfish part accepted that it was better that he focus on Batman than on me. Although, the idea that this sickly attention were focused on my brothers was much more horrendous than the thought of that focusing on me. Only the think was enough to make me fill sick.

I wanted that man death.

But was afraid to trying.

Because If I fail the consequences will be horrible. It will be meant my death. A horrible and painful death. And that was something I didn't wish to experiment. Ever.

Luckily this occasion end well. Bruce defeated the Joker. And the clown was send to the Arkham asylum. The man had broken bones, his femur, some ribs, the nasal bones, his mandible and shoulder were shattered by the force his mentor used in his punches. It will take time to heal. At least months to be he be able to move properly. So we didn't have to worry about him in a long time.

When Bruce –or Batman– came to me and asked worriedly if I was fine. I left his body relax and forced a smile. And answered a "Yeah, Boss" before hugging him. Whit careful, because I dint know if he was hurt or not. Of course it only the hug last only a few second before I let him go, because we were in public and Batman didn´t have time for sentimentalism. And Robin wasn't a baby. So yeah. I could wait until we were home.

He pat my head with affection before turning onto Officer Gordon and reporting what happened. It was something routinary that help me to relax and found my mental pace.

Things were going to be fine.

We were going to be fine.

* * *

 **This chapter was a lot shorter than the other, as well a little more dark. Because I wanted to make it focused in what Jason thinks about the Joker.**

 **I wish you liked it, though.**

 **And I will love you people a lot if you actually left a review. Even if it is a little one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**About cakes and miseries.**

My birthday was ... peculiar, to say the least.

The first thing I have to say is that there was a double party, because Bruce had a certain duty as a socialite to the community and had to put on a big gala party where, of course, I was the center of attention. My father asked me if I felt comfortable with the idea before planning it, obviously, and surprisingly for him to inform him that he had no problem; one more sample of how much my personality had changed since I "woke up".

It was a party where all people wore masks, even if you could see their faces. And for the first time in a long time, I felt good, in control. I had forgotten how easy it was to pretend, because being with Bruce, Alfred and Tim - my family - it was natural to be myself, with the strange mixture of personality that was now mine, reflecting who I had been, but during the party I was back be Milo; I placed on my person the mask that I had spent years building and I was filled with the satisfaction of being able to occupy it again, because for a short time Jason was not present in my thoughts and I felt myself for the first time in five months.

Not that I would like to change what I am now, since this is a consequence of my actions in the Bank; how or why, I do not know, nor do I care. Since Sam is safe, and now I have the opportunity to care for and improve the lives of my other three brothers.

That night I received a lot of expensive, but useless things. Gifts from people who did not know me in the least and still made an effort to try to feast on the best, just to be able to show off to the other guests and my father. Strangely, that made me happy.

Almost as happy, as knowing that the next day, the mansion would still be festively decorated and this time, Bruce would give a very small and intimate celebration for me. The people I considered my family were few and I saw them every day, but the knowledge that even so, they were going to take the trouble to celebrate me was simply great.

The gala dinner, I pass without any problem. I ended up charming a couple of rich women with my polite and adorable attitude, which made my father laugh, because one of them gave me a sweet and I in my immense maturity put it to my mouth immediately, to later blush when I realized what I had done.

That night, I went to sleep almost at four in the morning. Something normal, given my extracurricular activities, but the difference was evident and certainly left a strange taste in my mouth, because although the party had made me feel happy, it did not compare at all to the opportunity to accompany Batman for the cold and lonely streets of the city in the wee hours of the morning.

Now, as my birthday fell on Friday this year, Bruce let me skip classes because I had the best note of the course and of course, for me spending time with my family was always much more important than the school, in the past and the I presented. Besides, I already knew what they were teaching, I was not going to kill missing classes. But the important thing about this, was that Bruce had also taken the day to be with me.

Tim, my little genius, in the absence of his parents, simply decided that he could also skip classes and spend the day with us.

Dick, he was invited. And to my surprise, I agree to come to Gotham, only that he told us that he would arrive in the evening. That was something that I really did not expect, because until then our relationship had not been at any time pleasant, because apparently we rubbed the wrong way, because Dick thought that Bruce loved me more and was hurt / angry by the way that Bruce gave me to Robin, and for my part, I had had problems with his attitude from the beginning because as an old orphan and "street rat" simply the perfection that seemed to surround Dick drove me crazy.

Still does.

But, of course, now that I can see behind her, it just makes me feel sorry for my older brother. And although there are times when I want to hang him, it is also true that I want him to stop being such an idiot and return home, where he belongs, to be with me and Tim, because I know there will be a time where he is as far from home as It is possible and that when he returns things will not be as simple as they are now...

But I'm getting off of topic.

I was telling you about my birthday, well, that morning I went down to breakfast in pajamas and they have no idea how satisfying it was to do it, because only for my special day I am allowed not to follow any of the social rules that Alfred imposes (Rules we obey simply because it's wrong to take the opposite side of the powerful and magnificent being that is Alfred). Well, my more boyish side cannot avoid the huge smile that perches on my lips and the great joy of sitting at the table with my Batman pajamas (Yes, I have Batman's pajamas. Burn in the flames of envy ... MUAHAHAHA).

"Good morning" Greeting as soon as I sat down at the table, right next to my mentor. A big smile on my face, because for the first time since I "woke up" we were having breakfast together during the week.

"Happy birthday, champion" Bruce responded with that small smile that was so much his, while using his hand to stir my hair in a fatherly act.

"Good morning, Master Jason" Alfred answered before putting a fruit plate in front of me. The old butler had been clear to me, he had the right to break the rules, but the meals would go on as usual, with the only exception of my chance to eat as much cake as I wanted at lunchtime.

"Thank you, Alfred," I muttered before starting to eat, listening to the repetition of those same words by Bruce.

Tim suddenly appeared while we were still having breakfast, causing as much as Bruce, as I did, to stop and turn and look at the little boy in surprise. Tim with a malicious smile -which I admit is my fault- simply greeted Bruce and came over to kiss me on the cheek and wish me "Happy Birthday" before sitting down, waiting patiently for Alfred to give him some breakfast, what happened in a matter of seconds, leaving evidence that our butler knew that Tim was going to join us.

Bruce just sighed with resignation and answered "Good morning Tim" before continuing with breakfast, not deigning to ask why my brother was in the house or if he did not have school that day, but simply accepting that Tim was a constant in my life and for the same in his.

Tim and I exchanged a victorious smile before focusing on our respective breakfasts.

Once the three of us finished, Bruce led us to the movie theater where we sat down to watch movies. A Disney marathon was what awaited us and it was certainly a spectacular way to spend the morning, because Tim was still small enough to really enjoy them and I just felt at peace with myself seeing him smile, even if there was a sense of longing and sadness in my heart because I cannot help thinking about Sam; thing that happens too often when I'm with Tim, because although they are not alike in personality, they both mean the same to me, so it's hard not to associate them.

On the other hand, it is complicated. Because, although I miss her (and it hurts to know that I will never be able to see her again), I do not regret having caused our separation, because it is certainly better that we are separated but both safe and free (because I know that Sam is strong and that she will not let my death stop her, she loves me and she would have given her life for mine in the blink of an eye, just like I did, but she also knows better than anyone that all you need to survive is yourself and that the dead do not matter, so she will not let my death stop her) than being together but in prison; this certainly was the best thing that could have happened to us and the best option among all the destinations that could have waited for us.

It was late when Alfred announced Dick's arrival at the mansion, so we paused the film and got up, heading for the main hall. I knew we were waiting for him to be able to split the cake and perform the ritual of natural celebration, but even so I could not help but grimace. I mean, do not get me wrong, Dick is my brother and for the same reason I love him, but at the same time, remembering how bastard he had been just made me want to teach him a lesson.

Tim had the tendency to take my hand whenever he could and as I did not really care, because for years Sam had done the same, it quickly became a habit and whenever we moved from room, Tim interlaced his fingers with mine. (Which worried me a little, because if young children need the safety of touching the person they know they're safe with, talk about domestic abuse or neglect)

I stopped short when we were all finally together, blink slowly and lightly turn my head to the right in confusion and surprise. Dick was younger than I expected, NightWing would be nineteen at the most and had been away from home for two years. That said he had left home when he was seventeen, after Bruce did something to annoy him, I honestly did not remember what, but it does not matter. I could feel a migraine growing, seriously, Bruce had to improve his communication with his children ... or more simply, make Tim understand that Bruce just sucked to verbalize his emotions and feelings, and that he should depend more on his brothers than on Batman. Yes, that would be easier than helping Bruce with his problems since I was not a psychologist and did not intend to become one.

While he pondered all that, Dick had embraced Bruce and exchanged some words with him. Honestly I was not paying attention, but the movement of Tim to pull my sleeve with his free hand was what took me out of my thoughts and I returned to the real world, where Bruce was staring at me with some concern in his eyes and Dick was looking at me with a mixture of frustration and something else that I did not know how to interpret.

"Are you okay, champion? "Asked my father obviously worried about my lack of response to something.

"Eh yes. Sorry, I was thinking about something else. Did you ask me something? "I asked with a nervous smile, which made my little brother laugh and only made my cheeks flush even more.

"No, but he did try to introduce Dick and you did not pay any attention," Tim replied, beating Bruce in speed.

"Oh ... I'm sorry?" I laughed nervously, before scratching my cheek with my free hand. "Ahem, well. I already know Dick, Dick already knows me, Tim knows perfectly who Dick is, but Dick does not know who Tim is. So, Dickhead this is Timothy Drake, he's nine years old, he likes detectives and taking pictures, his favorite hero is Batman. He's like a brother to me, he has a coefficient of 150 so he's a little genius, and Oh, he wants a NightWing autograph for his collection, so you better give it to him because otherwise things could get ugly "I said with a big smile, satisfaction shining in my eyes and my tone playfully enough to allow my words be taken as a joke, but the threat was real behind it and we all knew it.

Bruce blinked slowly. Surely not expecting that from me, but what can I say? There is still something of the aggressive and arrogant boy who tried to steal his tires inside me, so I could not help it.

For his part Richard seemed to still try to process all the information he had given him, after a few moments he turned to Bruce, a white expression on his face that said he still could not fully process what he had heard. "Does he know?" He asked, extending his hand in our direction.

I snorted and Tim giggled.

"He does" My father said whit a nod.

"He discovered it when you were still Robin" mentioned with a touch of pride at the time I ruffle my brother's hair. Tim pouted and then step into the front. "Nice to meet you, Dick. My name is Tim" My little brother extended his hand in the direction of the first-born of our peculiar family and this after a few moments he smiled and shake his hand.

"Hi, Tim. It´s a pleasure" He was kind to Tim so I relaxed a little, still following his movements, ready to defend my baby brother if Dick decide to get nasty. "Ah, so do you want an autograph?" He asked to my brother who nodded enthusiastically and gave him a shy smile. It was very cute.

"I always had admire you" My brother inform the older superhero and I fought to not role my eyes, it´s true. I catch the fond smile in my father´s lips, so at least it´s worth hearing it for a hundred time. I made Bruce a sign and we let them speak, I had decide that my little brother had already charmed Dick so he was not in any danger.

"Are you alright whit this?" Bruce asked me when we were in the other side of the room. I let a sight. It was not a secret that Grayson and I did not like each other, so of course my father was worried.

"I am," I answered looking straight into his eyes so he could see I was being sincere. "He is an asshole, but he is still my brother. And I´m happy he could make it to my birthday" I allowed once I say the skepticism in his face.

"I would prefer if you don't refer to him as an "Asshole", but I´m glad that you consider Dick to be your brother" He said whit a tiny smile.

"But he is" I said in a rather childish way. He only laughed.

"Ready for your cake?" He ask me in a playful way.

I chuckled "I was ready for it before breakfast" And I was. I had always loved Alfred dishes but his desserts were absolutely magnificent.

Then he dragged me into the table and commanded everybody to sit dawn. Alfred put a big chocolate cake in front of me and everybody start singing _Happy Birthday_. I close my eyes and relaxed, enjoying the sentiment of peace that having my family around me give me.

I have never had a birthday party when I was a child. At least not whit my father and mother as both of them were thrash that never care for me or Sam. We had leave them when I was fifteen and able to protect Sam from the world and make sure she was alright.

It make me happy that Bruce, Alfred, Tim and Dick love me enough to give me a party. And sure, it make me feel a little guilty about the idea of leaving them behind and run to be part of the Shadow League, but it was something I could not avoid to do as I wanted to make sure Damian knew he was loved and to satisfice my own desire of danger and blood.

"Make a wish, Jason" My father voice was warm and kind.

 _Please, gods. Let me enjoy this happiness for a long time._ I prayed as I blow out the candles, then I opened my eyes and let a smile form in my lips.

The gods were not always merciful but I think that if they have given me this second chance they would not make me suffer more than the necessary.

After that I received present while enjoying the cake (so much of that delicious cake). Tim give me a really difficult game that make me pout as I knew I would get obsessed in win it and that mean many hour playing whit Tim or alone, and even if I love games, I preferred to polish my skills; Bruce give me a set of knifes that I know he actually didn't want me to have, but give me them me anyway because I had said I wanted to learn how to fight whit them (I already knew how to fight whit a knife but certainly not to made them my principal weapon) so I gift him whit a hug and a big smile; Alfred give me a paper sheet of paper divided into four parts, something silly, you would think, but it actually make me scream in joy. They were coupons of free candy for a day. It is childish I know, but I am childish for a twenty eight old man. And sure as hell I love breaking the law and knowing that I would get away whit it and this was the only form for me to contradict Alfred.

I wasn't really expecting a gift from Dick so it was a surprise reviving a little box, when I opened I could only gasp. It was the next piece of the circuit I was making as I had only complete the level two days ago and was very proud of had done it because the acrobatic was way much more complicated than he had thought at the time.

"Huh?" I asked eloquently.

To my surprise Dick blushed. "I have been aware that I was very rude to you the last time we spoke so I wanted to apologize. " He started and I have to blink a few times. Was he for real? "So I wanted to know if you still would like if I help you" he finished in a nervous tone and my mind was blank. Like I did not have any idea of how to respond to that.

"He will love to!" My baby brother exclaimed whit a big grin. "Jason always speaks of how awesome are you and how much he like you stile of fighting"

"Tim!" I snapped mortified. My face was red, I just knew it.

Because I did not talk of how awesome Dick was! Not always! I just had said that he stile of fight was like a dance and that I wished that I could have that ability. And after I had moped because I knew our body were shape differently and I could never had what Dick had. But that was not the point!

"Really?" Grayson asked in a soft tone.

A tone that I had heard many time from my sister and sometimes from my lover, that tone spoke of a need of reassurance. And I immediately reacted.

"Yes, I mean. Have you see yourself in a fight? It´s more than a dance than a martial art and it just like you are ethereal and that is so fucking awesome, because nothing can touch you if you don't want to. Furthermore it obvious that you know what are you doing and that you can be the hero of Blüdhaven speaks of how good you are…" I choke in my words when I realize that I was talking to my brother the same way I spoke to Marco and not in the way I spoke to Sam.

 _Oh Zeus. I´m flirting whit him?_ I thought mortified.

 _ **Yes. You are.**_

The answered of the voice in my head didn't make me feel better. Dick was at least ten years younger than me! And he was my brother! I didn't go into incest!

 _ **Well not exactly. We are not related.**_

 _Shut up! It doesn't matter, He is still my brother!_

I was very horrified but my shame was able to hide it. Dick laugh and so did Bruce, a kind and warm laugh that only make me feel guilty. I had done what I intended to, but not in the way I wanted to. Of course they didn't notice it as I was physically a twelve year old boy, but that didn't chance the fact that I –even if it was subconsciously– had thought of Dick Grayson as a potential lover and had tried to please him in a way that have I been older it would be considered like trying to hitting the other man. And that was just wrong.

I. Did. Not. Go. Into. Incest.

No way. Just _no_. I was not that fucked up in the head. Was I?

"Ok" A soft answer "Then I think we can work into making sure that you can made the next level" Dick was smiling so I just could nod.

And that was it. We returned to the movie room after that and we see Jurassic Park, the three movies, and then we play that ridiculous game that Tim had given me. Then we ate dinner and then we get to patrol. The entire Bat-Clan furrowing the heavens.

It was a good day. Even if I discovered that I had a Crush in my older brother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Time has come to say Goodbye.**

I knew that this moment would come, but I actually hadn't expect that it would be so fucking difficult to me to carry whit the plan that I have made since I had arrived at the DC world.

I had become such a weakling. I had fall in love whit my life as Jason even if I knew that it didn't made me actually happy being Robin, faking that I was a hero even if I knew that that was a big, fat and ugly, lie. I maybe not be a fucking psychopath, but I was not saint.

I was a thief, a murder, a liar, a manipulative bastard that made the Bat-Clan (One of the most influential families of the superhero community) and some of the funder member of the Justice League love me and having me in a very good light, if not a pedestal, as a hero as good as Dick was and still is.

But…

But this was it.

This was the mission that would end whit my life in the original timeline.

I had found about my mother in the past month and even if I had no desire to find her, I had started to look for her…So it actually hadn´t been a surprise when the joker left me a note about how he had her as a hostage, using what he thought would made me go into his trap as I had made myself to be known for taking care of her at visiting her in my costume a few times, even if she didn't knew what she was to me.

The clown and I had meet many times before in this three years and I had took in acting as much as I did whit the other members of the Superhero community whit this particular villain, even if my personality was very special, as I always had a sadist delight when he beat down the other criminals, I had learned to made myself an equally good person as my older brother or my father.

Unfortunately for the woman, I was not a hero.

And sure as hell, I had never loved the woman that gave the life to Jason before I came to this world and so I wasn't feeling the desire to save her. Whit a cold fury I set the note on fire, destroying it, before returning to the manor and to my father. After all, we had been investigating Ra´s as he was planning to expand his territory in this part of the world…as least that was Bruce thought but I was more of the idea that Ra´s poking the things in Gotham because he liked to piss of ´His detective´ and prove his stance with me and testing me; This, because Ra´s was maybe the only one that had been able to see behind my mask and see glimpses of the real me.

Maybe because I had always had the idea of treating him whit respect as I was thinking in forming part of his organization, of his clan, in the future and didn't see the point of lie to him. We had talked many times and taunted each other in the many battles we had in the past three years and even had interchanged phone numbers, much to my father dismay. Not that Bruce knew the depth of my relationship with Ra's as he only knew that _The head of the Demon_ interest in me was reciprocated, thing he really hated and so his own relationship with the Al Ghul was more volatile than ever.

Things went as expected; we fulfilled our mission.

Batman and Robin saved the day and defeated the villain.

But I did see the shine in the green eyes of the Lord of the Shadow League, he knew about the plan of the clown and was surprised, but pleased, about the fact that I had stayed whit my father and had not follow the plan that Joker had for me. He knew I had leaved the woman die at the hands of the green haired bastard and was delighted whit the obvious darkness in me as I have condoned that horrible final for the ´innocent´ woman. But he also knew that I would kill for my brothers, for my father…that, for the persons that had my loyalty I would do anything.

He was pleased with me.

He wanted me.

And in that moment I knew it.

He was going to let me join him, he was going to be the one who _ask._

As Bruce and I retired from the scene, I allowed myself to smirk. This was so much better that I had expected in the beginning, if Ra´s was the one asking me I would have the upper hand in the game, it would let me have more liberties than if I was the one that request to join.

I returned to the mansion knowing that my time in it was counted, that my time with my father, with my brothers and with Alfred would not last long. Sadness filled my chest but I forced myself to smile to all of them, to act like nothing was wrong and to enjoy their company.

But a month after I took the decision to leave, finally, after the emotional battle that took place inside me as my desire of being free gain against my sense of duty to my family. I had to convince myself that I done all I could for Tim and Dick as I had done for they to be able to live with Bruce and actually be happy and not only survive.

Both of my brothers were strong. And so was my father.

They were going to live even with my ´treason´ because I had made sure that all of them could still be a family even if I was gone, because they loved each other. I had made sure that Dick loved Tim as his own brother, and Bruce loved Tim in the same way that he did to me and to Dick even if he could adopt him as Tim´s fathers were still alive (for now) and mad ensure that even if that was the case, Bruce had certain guardianship whit Tim as the Drake´s were friends of the family and they trusted that Bruce would take care of his son while they were traveling.

Leaving them hurt, but I couldn't stay or I would become insane if I tried to make myself something so contradictory to my own nature. And furthermore, Damian need me. I had to make sure that our baby brother would grow knowing what was having a loving of a family.

So once I was ready, after making sure all the goodbyes I had leave for the members of my family were in place, I took my phone and dial the phone number of Ra´s Al Ghul. I waited a few seconds that the call took to connect.

 _ **Good Morning, Jason.**_

"Hello Ra´s" I said with a smile, adjusting my backpack as I added "I´m ready to take your offer" I was in the airport of Blüdhaven as Dick was the last one I had left gifs as goodbye, I was ready to travel, ready to star my new life as a member of the League of Assassins.

 _ **Very well. Do you need to me to go and retrieve you?**_ He asked and I could feel the pleased smirk in his voice, he had been sure that I would accept his offer sooner or later, not surprise there, he had been right.

"Not really. I know where you base is – Nanda Parvat, right?– but if you want to send someone to retrieve me once I arrive to the Tibet I would not be offended." I said as I checked my surroundings, it was still early in time to my family to discover that I had left, but being careful had never hurt.

 _ **My daughter, Talia, would bring you to the citadel.**_ Ra´s said, well, stated more than said as he wasn't leaving any space for buts. That made me smirk, he was acting now as he was being my Master. I found it funny, because he would not be my master until my father understood that he could not have me back. And that chat was a thing I was going to love to see, even if I knew that it was very unprovable that I was allowed to do it.

"Understood" I said before hang up and moved to the waiting room, waiting for my flight to leave, as I had buy the tickets a week before and I only had to wait about fifteen minutes more before I could board.

I sighed as I sat and put my back at my side. This was the easy part, but once I had arrive to Nanda Parvat would start the difficult part of my plan as I would not only begin my live as an assassin but live whit my decision of leaving all of them behind.

I wasn't sure if Bruce would hate me once he founded the decision I had made as he was always very clear that he couldn't condemn murder. I knew he was going to try and get me back, but Ra´s wasn't going to allow it, I wasn't going to allow it, and that was the part that worried me as I wasn't sure if I would have to fight whit him to keep my right to leave as I had chosen.

I knew that my brothers would love me, even as an assassin, as I knew that they both had loved Red Hood when he came back from the death even if they were a little worried for his insane aggressively as the consequence of being bring back for the death thanks to the pit. But I feared that they would hate me, mostly Tim, for leaving them. I feared that they would never allow me back once I bring Damian whit me when the opportune time came, and that they would react poorly the next time we see each other.

I fear all of that.

But I step in those fears as I stand up as I hear my flight announced. I had made a choice and I had to live whit it.

I couldn't back down, not now.

I had to do this, for myself, for Damian.

* * *

Alfred was the first to find the Goodbye´s note, it was short and emotional, very intimated even if Jason didn't said more than a few lines.

 _I´m really sorry, Alfred._

 _I have to leave and I can't give you any reason of why I accept Ra´s offer about join him as it would not have propose, as we, both, know that you already know that I´m not a hero, that I´m a dark and twisted individual, and that didn't chance even if I learned to love you guys more than anything._

 _The time I passed inside the mansion and being part of the Wayne family were the most wonderful years of my life and I will treasure them for all my live._

 _Please, take care of Bruce, Dick and Tim._

 _And don't forget to take care of yourself, too._

 _PD: I´m going to miss you so much, old man. Don't change, you are one of the most badass and amazing person I had ever known._

He blinked to contain the tears. He had always knew that Jason had developed a sadistic nature as well as a manipulating one, almost four years ago, but the boy loved Master Bruce and Young Timothy whit all his heart, so he had thought that even if the boy was dark in his core he wasn't a treat to his charges and had learn to enjoy the boy´s company.

He then called Bruce to inform him what he had learned and to be able to give him the other letter he had found and had his Master´s name in it.

This was going to be a very harsh test to all his charges.

Because he understood that Jason was not coming back, the young boy had made a choice and he would fight for the right of keeping it. His young master was lost for them, at least for now. And that was something than Master Bruce, Timothy and Richard, would all have a difficult time to comprehend,  
and let's not say, accept.

* * *

Tim was the next to find the truth. He received a voice message from Jason, so he leave the classroom to be able to hear it as it was from his brother, when it ended, Tim´s was in tears. He was a very bright kid and he understood what his older brother was asking from him and the reason behind him, but at the same time he couldn't understood why Jason had leave them to join the League of the Assassins.

His brother was a kind person, even if he had a dark side that came to light when he fought against Gotham's villains, but…but Jason care deeply for him, Dick and Bruce. He wasn't a bad person, he couldn't be.

After all, he was a very good brother, he always was there for him when he need it, he played with him, he studied with him, he had taught a lot of things, how to fight, how to be a detective, how to be part of a family, how to be a little brother.

He immediately leaved the school, not caring about what the professor could think or about anything, really. He made his way into the manor after calling Dick to tell him that Jason had leave them, he didn't called Bruce, because he wanted to talk whit Alfred before.

Jason had trusted him whit being the next Robin and made sure that their family stayed strong and united, even if he was no longer there. And Tim was not going to fail him, even If he still wished for a way to fix this and get his brother back.

* * *

Dick didn't find the note that Jason had left him, he actually was warned by Tim about Jason leaving them to join Ra´s Al Ghul.

His first reaction was negate everything as he just couldn't believe it. Because, even if at first he hadn't like Jason, the kid had proven himself a good person and a great brother, a great Robin. His little brother couldn't had leave them to become an assassin, a minion for Ra´s Al Ghul evilly.

He asked to his superiors a permission to leave, arguing that he had a family emergency. When they give it to him, he went to the airport, using his influence as Bruce Wayne son to get a flight to Gotham. He made it to the mansion and was assaulted by a distressed Tim that was still crying.

Alfred and Bruce were arguing, Bruce was angry and wanted to go directly to Nanda Parvat and demand that Ra's returned his son, against the desires of Jason that had been leave written in paper, in the letter that the ex-robin had left to their father.

So Dick and Tim used all his power to convinced Bruce to calm before starting a war whit The League, both of them wanted to get their brother back, but even if it hurt they would had to learn to accept that Jason wasn't to be with them anymore. Because all of them knew that if Jason was a member of the League he had gone willing and even if they wanted to blame Ra´s, Jason was the one to make the decision and the reality was that they couldn't afford a war whit the Shadows, not when it exist the possibility of them using Jason against them.

After a long week he returned to his apartment and found the letter that his little brother had leave him, when he saw it he cried in a mixture of sorrow and relief as he had thought that Jason had forgotten about him as he was the only one that didn't receive a good bye.

He opened it with trembling hands, the letter said…

 _Richard, I want to tell you that I'm sorry for the pain my actions had caused and will cause to all of you. The last thing I want is to hurt you guys, after all, you four are the most precious thing in my world, but I have to do this._

 _I can't pretend anymore that I belong in the life of a hero, because that would only cause more sorrow and pain in the long run. I understand how much Robin means to you and so I would not like to tarnish it with the dark needs of my soul._

 _I´m going to tell you a secret._

 _For me, Robin, means hope. As it was the reason that made Bruce take me into his home and give me a family, a real family, a loving one that I could always count in be there for me if I need it. I tried to be as good as you were when you used the uniform, I really did._

 _I didn't want to let you down as I know that Robin is much more to you than for everyone else._

 _I know that Bruce hurt you when he gave it to me, but I beg you to understand that he didn't want you to be hurt, he was trying to give some of the light that the name carried to help me. And it worked. It made me realize that even if I was not a hero and my nature was more incited to the darks side of the spectrum, helping people, saving the innocents of Gotham was something that made me happy._

 _I was very tempted to stay whit you guys, as I learned to love you more than anything else in the entire world, but the reality is that I can't. Not only because I don't want to tarnish your legacy, but because in the Shadow League is something I need to find, also is actually my dream to become one of the best assassins in this world._

 _I´m not going to tell you exactly what I´m looking for, because if Ra´s find that I know about his little dirty secret is very probable that he is going to kill me to made me silent, but I will let you know that I plan returning home once I had found it._

 _Please, take care of Tim and Bruce, in my absence._

 _I know that I´m not in position to ask you anything, but they are our family and I want all of you to be as happy as possible and to actually talk and stay together. And whit that I mean: Don't let Tim go emo! Don't let Bruce go much more broody! And please help Tim to get Bruce accept him as his new Robin, yes, I know. It's not my right to give Robin away, but I know that Tim got the right potential to make us all proud of him._

 _He is a good person and he, contrary as me, he actually have the soul of a real hero._

 _The other thing I want to ask you is that, please, don't forgive to visit the mansion.. I know that you have you own life in Blüdhaven and actually don't have really much time to pass in Gotham, but really, Bruce love it when you visit._

 _Take care of yourself, N._

 _And don't cry much about me not being there. Is not going to be forever._

 _Love you._

 _Atte: Jason Peter Todd._

Dick didn't know what to think. The letter _, his letter_ , was different from the others. He had seen the notes, and hear Tim to explain the voice message that Jason had left him – So he actually had already knew about that the second Robin had passed the mantel to their little brother and had actually accept the idea when he saw the raw determination in Tim´s blue eyes – and knew that the finished goodbyes were different from the one in his letter.

Jason mentioned love in all of his messages. But he always said it as a sentiment for the whole family, never in a personal way for whom the letter was addressed and never Jason had used the formality that he had used.

Love you.

He had always had seen the arrogant and harsh boy as a brother –or at less, he had tried to– but that two words didn't left his mind in the years to come as he always wondered if Jason had actually meant it or if he had misunderstood the meaning behind them.

Dick always wished he could asked Jason, because slowly his sentiments for the second Robin changed as the confession of love made Jason different from Tim…

* * *

For Bruce it was devastating.

His son had leave him to follow a madman with airs of conqueror to become an assassin. In the letter his second son had left for him, Jason assured him that he wasn't at fault and that he was the best of the fathers, but Bruce still filled guilty, as he thought that maybe if he had done something different his boy would still be at his side.

Bruce had always know that Jason was different, from the first day of the change, but he never said nothing as even if the boy had changed, he was still the young boy that had recovered from the streets. At first he had thought that the changes were goods ones as his temper backed down and he matured, but for the other part he had noticed that his partner found satisfying beating up the villains in Gotham but never thought much of it because Jason was not an angry person, and he was not a psychopath as his son loved his family whit all his heart and actually was very kind to the persons they saved.

He had seen the interest of Ra´s in his boy be reciprocated and he had made what he could to get the villain away from his son, but as it seemed it hadn't been enough.

Accept that he couldn't get his son back had hurt him.

But seeing the sad looks from his other two sons had given him strength he needed to go ahead whit his live, even if the loss of his second Robin caused him sorrow.

* * *

Talia was different to what I had expected, she was young, maybe beginning her thirty's. She had cold green eyes and sharp features, she exuded power and danger, she was a very beautiful woman and I could sense that she was also a very strong warrior.

I had respect for her immediately.

I bow lightly my head in a in a respectful greeting.

She narrowed her eyes but nodded to me, then she asked me to accompany her. We left the airport and climbed into the black car that was waiting for us. We didn't talk all the way, but it wasn't an awkward silence, but a professional one as both of us were trained warrior who did know better than tried to talk about my trivialities.

If I read her right she was pleased whit me and the way I carried myself, but I didn't allow myself to smirk or show any other emotion. I had study Ra´s followers, what he asked for them and what they were allowed to do, as well as how much the Demon Head actually liked that people reveled at him and show him that they could be treat to his empire.

But I hadn't actually learn that much about Thalia, because investigating about her would get me into Damian and I wanted that mi interest in Bruce´s son remain secret as I didn't want my new master to know that my second intention was steal his grandson and turn Damian into my protégé.

When the car stopped and we got out my breath was cut as the magnificent of Nanda Parvat was exposed to my eyes. The sacred city of the League was something else, something I had never seen before and couldn't compare to anything I had known in my own world. It was like seen one of the most powerful cities of the past in all his glory, and in a way it was, because Nanda Parvat had been standing for more than five hundred years.

"Welcome to the League, Jason" Talia said to me before leading me to the temple, where his father and my new master was waiting for me.

And so my new life as a member of the League of Assasins began.

* * *

 **Here you go. Chapther 6.**

 **I wish you like this one and if you do, please let** **a review.**

 **I always liked when you people say something about my stories. And I dont bite, really! So nothing bad is going to happen if you actually leave one.**

 **Well, this chapther is about how Jason leaves the Bat-Clan and join the Al Ghuls.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Meeting** **Ibn al Xu'ffasch.**

It took me about three weeks to fully adjust to the new schedule, living conditions and training pace to which I was subjected once I arrived at Nanda Parbat. Ra´s had made Talia my teacher and she was a lot more rash than Bruce never was, but I actually like her methods better.

They made me learn as fast as I could so I could avoid broken bones, concussions and cuts.

Our first real encounter had been a funny business. It happened two months after I had join to the League and to that point I actually had taken a like for her, in a professional way. She was a good teacher and she had help me to forget the line in the sand that I had put onto myself when I take the role of Robin, the one who didn't allow me to finish with my enemies.

So I actually didn't want to hurt her. At less that was I had been thinking until we started to fight seriously and I saw the coldness in her green eyes. Then, the only thing I could thought was that she had put a contract on Damian´s head. _She had plotted to murder my baby brother._

I saw red.

I did everything in my power to cut her throat and end her life. I did not succeed because she was a very strong opponent and had been training all her life to be the best, but I had brake some bones and cut her chest as well as her face. I wasn't unscratched either, she had actually got me and I was having difficulties to breath and my vision was getting cloudy.

One of her blades had pierce my stomach, but I didn't feel any pain. The adrenalin keeping me awake and alert, but of course, it didn't last long. I was bleeding too much.

The last thing I remember was Ra´s voice barking orders in Arabic to the other recruits in the room before  
the darkness consumed me.

When I wake up, I was in my room, lying in my bed with Ra's Al Ghul sitting next to me with a calm expression, even if his eyes spoke of dark satisfaction and curiosity. I moved carefully, so I could take a semi-sitting position on the bed, trying not to aggravate my wounds. Frowning my head in confusion as I feel no pain when moving. That was not right, it was not possible ... unless...

"Did you threw me into the Lazarus Pit?" I asked in surprise and incredulity. I had thought that the pit was for the only use of his family and I mean, I knew he had used it on Jason when he died on the Joker´s hand, but that was to bring back Batman´s partner, thing I wasn't anymore.

"It would be a waste letting you die before you first year with us. Don't you think so?" He asked in that rich voice that could anyone tremble for the power behind it.

"Uh…" I didn't know how to answer that, but before I could made an awkward attempt to thank him, he cut me with a harsh warning.

"I won't do it again."

"Of course" I agree easily. I could understood, Ra´s didn't need an assassin that give him more problems of which he was worth it. That he had done this one time made me feel uneasy, as it meant that Ra´s interest in me was more profound that what I had believe. I had tried to kill her daughter and he save my live? Yeah, it couldn't be good.

"Did my daughter did something for you to hate her so much?" He asked me and I closed my eyes, before shaking my head.

"No. I wasn't seeing her as we fought" Not entirely a lie as she wasn't yet the same woman that had done that horrible thing. I had lean to say lies combined with truth as a method to get away with it, that way he had managed to deceive the best detective in the world and a former MI6, so of course, I used the same method whit the Head of the Demon.

"Then who were you seeing?" Ra´s voice dint let me know if he had believe me or not, but it didn't matter, because he had given the opening I needed to get me out of the terrible situation in which I was stuck by my stupidity and the partial loss of my temper.

"The Clown Prince of Gotham" I answered and I let my tone to be filled with rage and hate as I opened my eyes and looked straight into Ra´s green gaze "I was thinking about my brothers and…the Joker appeared in my mind in the middle of the training. I didn't mean to hurt Talia. Is she fine?"

"She is." Ra´s allowed in a calm tone and I sigh in relief. I really didn't want to her to be hurt as it would be very cruel to Damian if he lose his mother because I couldn't get my shit together as Talia isn't –yet, anyway– the monster that was going to plot to kill him.

"You show me how talent you are in this fight. I´m glad that I was right into asking you to join us, Jason. But you lack of control concerns me. You are going to learn meditation, two hour per day after your training. You start tomorrow"

"Yes, my liege" I answered dutifully while bowing my head in respect.

He nodded once and then got up and left my room, leaving me alone.

I left a sigh escape my lips and rubbed my temples to calm the growing migraine that was beginning to form. I had fucked up and I didn't knew exactly how bad.

Not only for my poor control of my own temperament. But because I had been dumped into the Lazarus Pit and I wasn't sure what made from it. I mean, I felt fine. Not more angry or crazier, but I really was concerned about that. As I didn't know a lot about the mystic water that could heal any wound and bring the dead back to this earth and what the little I did wasn't very promising.

But maybe it would not be as bad as I was fearing because I had not be dead before Ra´s dump me? I mean, I had died before and sure as hell I hadn't do it once more, maybe I had been in a close call, but I hand died, Talia hadn't killed me.

Or maybe it would affect me because I did died as Milo?

How was I supposed to know?

I couldn't just ask Ra´s about it, could I?

 **Stop it. There is no point in panicking about this.**

 _Holy shit! Not now, you! I´m worrying about my sanity for the first time in my life. I don't need the voice in my head speaking at me!_ Yeah, I totally was freaking out. But in my defense I had every right to do it. Or maybe not…

 **Milo, stop it. There is nothing wrong with us. I would now if the pit had done something to our mind, it didn't. The only thing it did was alter your body, I think to adapt it to whatever the fates wanted him to be.**

 _Wait. Are you saying that the gods wanted me to be turned by the pit?_ I asked with incredulity.

 **Don't you think is weir that you lose it just enough to made her hurt you and nearly killed you, but now you are fine whit her?**

 _Well, yes…but…_

 **And we both know that they are real. We heard her voice before waking up inside DC, remember?**

« Σας δίνουμε μια νέα ζωή, μια δεύτερη ευκαιρία, μην το χάνεις » I repeated aloud, closing my eyes and closing my hands into fists.

"We grant you a new life, a second chance. Don't waste it" That was what the feminine voice had said to me before I wake up. I had not think about in almost three years but I had never forget about it.

I let go the breath I was containing and opened my eyes. It may be just my own mind making sure that I didn't made something stupid but think that what had happened was the gods and goodness desire made me felt better and help me to relax.

If this was a test then I would pass it, of that I was sure.

 _Now…if I remember correctly, Jason eyes turned green and_ _a lock of his hair gets dyed white after the pit…_

Well, it was time to get up and see if I was right.

* * *

I will tell you, I was right. And so was the voice in my head, I did not became a senseless machine whit anger issues and an ever growing insanity. The changes from the pit where all physical.

I didn't had any other slip of control in the next four months, but I´m not sure if it´s because I already had to meditated for two hours straight every day of because the gods didn't have any propose of making me attacking Talia once more.

Yes, my relationship with Talia had return to be the same one it had been before the incident once I apologized to her. We both were still professionals and so we act like it, she keep teaching me and I continue learning, we keeping making Ra´s happy because if the Demon Head was happy the entire League could be in peace.

The training of the day had already finished. I had said good bye to Talia as well as Rickon, my partner in most of the exercises, and retire of the room. I was tired and wanted to go to my room and take a shower and a nap, but I still had to meditate. Fuck you, Ra´s.

But I had get myself in this, so I had to obey him. With a long suffering sigh I start walking into my new favorite spot to meditate –it changed almost every week as I explore more of the castle/Temple. I was making an entire map of the thing in my brain just because I didn't had the opportunity to exercise my hobbies and still had a bit of free time to be an assassin in training–. When I open the door I froze.

There were a child inside the room.

A child I recognized instantly as he was the spitting image of his (our) father but with his mother eyes and skin tone.

A four-year-old child, who had a book in his hands and was looking at him in confusion, and maybe a little irritated of being interrupted.

There it was. Damian Wayne, his baby brother.

I hadn't actually started to look for him yet!

It was fate.

It had to be fate.

* * *

I blinked. Once, two, times before entering to the room and close the door behind me. Then I got close to my baby brother and kneel once I was close enough to touch him if I extended my arm, it was closer that many of the other assassin would like to be to the heir but still was a very respectful distance at less for me. As Richard would hug the poor kid, instead.

"Hello, there. Are you Ibn al Xu'ffasch?" I ask in Arabic using a kind, soft, tone and with a small smile in my lips.

"Ibn al Xu'ffasch" He immediately corrects my pronunciation a small scowl adorning his face. He really looks like Bruce, it's kind of adorable.

"I apologize, my Arabic is a bit rusty after being so many years in the US" I explain after I copy the form of his name and repeat it, this time correctly. Damian looks a bit confused but nods, he is still very innocent and hadn't learn to fear for his live.

Not really a surprise, there. After all, he is the heir of the league. Anyone who tries to hurt him would die before Damian is aware of the danger and his existence is mostly a secret outside Nanda Parbat´s walls.

"My name is Jason Wayne" I introduce myself, still smiling.

"Are you my new tutor?" He ask with curiosity in his green gaze. They are his mother eyes, but in a weird way they remind me of Tim. Maybe because Damian did have the same wisdom in his eyes, he maybe a child but he was a very brilliant child a child that was far mature and wise than his actual years.

"Not quite." I shook my head slowly. "We are brothers. I can tell, you look just like father, but you have Talia´s eyes."

Damian gapes at me, before asking in a low tone. "F-Father?" and I nod, still smiling.

"Do you want me to tell you about him?" I ask and when he nods, I allow myself to sit and get a little more close to him.

"Well, I don't know if you are aware that our father is a famous hero called Batman, but his real name is Bruce Wayne…"

I talked a lot about Bruce and everybody in the family. I also show him a few pictures I had in my phone, he really like the one that had Bruce and his father's when he was a child.

He was very happy when he noticed that in effect, he was a carbon copy of Bruce. He also noticed that I looked a lot like Martha, thing I didn't had been aware until he said it. But thinking about it, it was true. Especially now that I had stopped coloring my hair black and my eyes had a color closer to green than blue.

He also enjoy all the anecdotes I share whit him and was very enthusiastic about having brothers once I explain to him what that meant. He naively believe every word I

It had been near to three hour and dinner time was getting close when the door opened and Talia entered into the room.

She froze when she saw Damian sitting in my lap. I don't blame her, I would had reacted in a similar fashion had I been in her place. After all, me and Damian weren't supposed to meet.

"Mother!" Damian´s voice is filled with so much happiness and his entire face lips up, the sight made me chuckled. He really is an adorable child. He didn't get up from my lap, tough. Maybe because I was hugging him or because he was really comfortable where he was.

"I think is time to say good bye for today, baby bird" I said as I took him into my arms and help him to get up, kindly pushing him in his mother direction. He frowned at me, probably for the nickname, but obediently he went to his expectant mother who immediately scooped into her arms in a protective stance.

"Bye, Jason" He waved at me as Talia glared at me. She was not happy with the situation and with me, but she didn't say anything as she turned and get out the room.

Once I was alone I laughed. It wasn't a kind laugh. No, it was a cruel sound that would made villains in Gotham run for their life.

In my characteristic sadism I really wanted to see how Ra´s reacted once he knew and how he was going to try to made thing right whit me and his family, of course, I also wanted to see what explanation he give me, because he better than anyone should now that I was a very possessive bastard and my family was _mine_.

Damian was Bruce son. He was _my brother_.

He could not get him away from me.

Not without killing me.

And I would not give him the chance.

I may had left the Bat-clan behind, but they were not the only heroes I was allied with. One of my trusted allies had super-hearing and super-speed, if I feel threatened my Ra´s the only thing I had to do was scream his name and Uncle Clark would come to safe me. And an angry Superman was a thing no one wanted to see, not even my father.

I was not a fool. I had many contention plans if Ra´s became my enemy, but I was expecting that Ra´s being Ra´s took the love I had for Damian and turn it into a weapon; into a leash that permitted him control me. Not with treat to Damian´s wellbeing but allowing me to be at the side of his heir and made me his guardian.

My smile was dark and so was the toxic green shine that my eyes acquired when a servant come five minutes after to inform me that Ra´s wanted to talk with me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Becoming a part of the Al Ghul family.**

Ra´s was planning something for me.

I had known that his interest in me should worried me when he saved my life and didn't punish me after I had attacked Thalia. But after our little chat after me founding Damian had reaffirmed the idea, he wanted something for me, he was playing a game, a game which I didn't know the rules and that should made me nervous and made me flee into safety, but actually only made my interest grow.

After all, I also was playing my own game.

Ra´s didn't scare me. He was a brilliant man and a dangerous enemy, he was the kind of entity that could made the world surrender to him and rule it as a conqueror. He was a mortal, yet, he was more than that. He controlled dead and had magic in his blood, he was a favorite of Ares and Thanatos.

But I had my own gods that favorite me.

And between us, I had all the Aces under my sleeve.

After all, he was a Sun. A dark sun, power and charisma made flesh. But me? I was a Mist, a very well versed mist. I knew my game, I knew how made people love me, how to trap them to made them loyal as well as made them desire to please me. I had made allies within the more powerful people in the world as well as made sure I learned form the best fighters this world had to offer.

I had made myself dangerous.

The thing was; I didn't want to be Ra´s enemy. Of course, I didn't want to be his ally either, and he knew it.

Ra´s was well aware that the only reason I was serving him as a member of his league was because I had my own goals and learning form him was a step to make them real. What he didn't know was what that goals were, so he need a form to make me loyal to him.

After our chat it became obvious that he had found the way to do it in Damian. It had never a secret that I had a possessive and feral necessity of protect my family, my brothers in particular as I was well aware that Bruce could take care of himself pretty well.

So it shouldn't had been difficult to guess that me meeting Damian would made me took the little child as my own; after all, Damian relation whit my father could not been hide.

He had given me in silver plate what I wanted. And at the same time, he had chained me to his family in a way that without my baby brother presence would had been impossible, this because Damian may be Bruce´s child bout he is an Al Ghul, not a Wayne.

My baby brother only knows the league and its rules. He is a born assassin, he was different from all the other members in our family, even me. As I was not an assassin at my core, but more like a thief, a swindler, yeah I didn't have a problem with blood and ending lives, but I didn't get pleasure for it, what hook me up was the adrenaline of the combat or doing something dangerous.

Of course, I was the one who had more opportunity of understand Damian. As well of changing the way of growing of my little brother as whit the new liberties/responsibilities that Ra´s had given me at the moment he declare to his inner circle and the members of his family (that were more daughters that I was expecting, six girls! Now I understood why he was so obsessed whit the idea of my father being a possible heir to his empire. Not that I had problem whit women leading empires, but seeing as Ra´s was a five hundred years old man, it was obvious that he had the idea that only a man could lead the world and as he didn't have sons to heir, he was stuck whit looking for it outside his family. Not that that matter mow that he had Damian, as he was a member of his family and was his Detective´s son. It was a win-win in his mind) many of them that I didn't actually recognized, but as the important ones were Thalia and Damian, I didn't feel bad for ignore them as Ra´s created a feasible history about my origin and how I was actually related to the Wayne's as well as the Al Ghoul's.

The thing was that I wasn't happy and I was pretty sure that Thalia wasn't either, that he had implied that she was _my mother_ –The horror!– and that my time in Gotham before Bruce find me was me being rebel as I had escape from home to try to found my father but hadn't succeed so I pass one or two years in Gotham's streets. Of course Ra´s hadn't bother whit me as he considered me a _failure_ –The nerve of that man! He was a complete asshole. I was _not_ a failure! I had never been. Not in my world and not in this one. Do you know how difficult was to survive in the streets in the worst city of the US?! Or make a move in the Red Rock and succeed?! Bitch, I had dared to steal from Batman! I was always fucking hardcore and badass, it didn't matter if I was Milo or Jason! So fuck you, Ra´s!– until we reunite years after as rivals, whit me being Robin and partner of my father.

He had permitted me –Ask me, more like it. Yeah, I´m still sulking. What about it?– to be part of the League once more.

Of course, as I had deflated once I could not be his heir. As Damian was the one who was worth inheriting his name and empire. Not that I had problem whit that, because well, why would I want to lead the League of Shadows? As I had stated before I was not a conquer.

So the obvious solution to this, was naming me something called: _"_ _Aljaridiaan walsayf waldare"_ that meant something along the lines of "Guardian, sword and shield", basically, he made me bodyguard of my brother. Or that was what I understood at first.

Apparently the League of Assassins had a lot of rules, very ancient rules; Rules, that of course I was unaware as only the members of the Al Ghul dynasty knew them all. The soldiers and recruits, knew the basics and that was all. And wasn't until Ibn come into my new room, which was next to his, in the four of th morning that I learned that the title was more, much more.

You see, it made me _Damian´s._

That means that my baby brother had become my master –the only one who could tell me what to do. The one to have my loyalty; it also meant that I would be his second in command and right hand when he became the new leader of the League. See? Didn't I told you that Ra´s had found a way to chain me at his family?

He had fuck me, absolutely fuck me.

I was not going to be able to break free because I would never hurt Damian in that way, I would not leave him behind when it was obvious that the child was so need of love and care. Because before me, he hadn't spent a lot of time with Talia as she was always busy and he had to _prove_ himself to be _worthy of her time_.

Sometimes I wish I had kill her that day. Another times I felt guilty because she did love her son, but as Damian was the heir, he need to be able to survive and become the best, to please Ra´s. And she didn't have more choice to let her father to dictate the way Damian was raised. (Not anymore, thanks to the Gods)

But returning to the point.

Now that I was Damian´s, my little brother –who was still too young to understood the implications of the story that Ra´s had created for me and still was happy to consider me family and follow me like a puppy for more stories about our father and brothers– felt responsible for me.

He was sure in his childish mind that he was to made me happy and protect me. And of course, give me a proper name as Jason Wayne felt flat and I deserved a good name that made our enemies fear and respect me; such as his own.

I really didn't get it. But he was very excited and he was beaming at me so I just couldn't say no. That was the moment when I realized that if Damian asked for the world I would give it to him. The little bat had me around his finger…and he unlike Tim, he would soon realize and take advantage of it. Much like Sam had done it in the past.

Damn.

Ehem…I got lost again, I was telling you that Damian had passed almost four months looking for a good name for me – Don't get your hopes up. My brother is very bright, but he still is five and so he is still childish and simple minded– and had decide for Aleaqrab al'ahmar, that means "Red Scorpion".

I will explain the why behind my new name.

Red, because the color of my hair. And Scorpion for my like for poison.

I did ask why not viper or snake and Damian inform me in a very serious manner that he didn't like reptiles so I couldn't have a name that reference to the aforementioned animals. And as it was pretty badass –much more than, Robin or Nightwing. Or even Batman– I agree to be renamed and it was worth it because it made my baby brother very happy. Of course, I asked for him to take an alternative, more American name, and proposed "Damian Wayne" and he accepted. Although, I think it was mostly because he thought that "Dami" was better than "Baby Bird".

The next morning the entire base new of my change of name and that I was officially a member of the Al Ghul clan and had a very high position in the organization. My fellow soldiers started to talk to me as "Master" as well as the servants and the slaves.

It took me some time to felt comfortable whit that, but I adapted.

Months passed and my birthday came and I turned seventeen. But my birthday did not came with good news as The Clown return to my life in one of the worst ways possible.

I had keep taps of every member of the Bat-Clan. Both of their identities as knowing what happened whit the heroes and the civil personas give me a good idea of how they were in reality, I wanted to know how they were, but it's not always easy, as sometimes Batman goes of the space with the member of the Justice League and Nightwing got lost with his Teen Titans.

And of course, the press didn't cover everything that passed, but it was my best shot to be able to still watch for them, even if I couldn't be there.

The more recent news were: That the Joker had shoot Barbara Gordon and left her paralytic.

And the only thing I could think was: Merde.

I felt so incredible guilty when I realized what that meant. _Batgirl would never fly in Gotham skies_ , because _that monster_ had took form her the possibility of move. And then, I felt so sick that I had to fight the urge of throw up my breakfast.

I knew that this would happen.

I may had let it go into the deeper parts of my mind when I was planning my flight from home, but I was aware that it could happen. And yet, I didn't do _anything_.

I let this happen.

And I didn't know why. I mean, yeah, I had made my distaste for her very clear and for that we never interact too much. Barman and Batgirl didn't work together in my time as Robin; Of course, if she needed help we went to her, but Bruce didn't asked her for help to solve cases.

This is because I didn't want a sister. I had already one in Sam and Barbara never would be able to replace her. And of course I didn't want to try and be her friend because Dick –who I had a crush on– was in love with her or would be, whatever.

But that didn't meant that I wanted her hurt! As she was still a part of the Bat-clan and she was important for every one of them, she was not a member of the family but she was a dear friend and a person both, my father and Nightwing care for –not so sure about Tim because well I had influenced very much the little boy opinion about many things. But that's not the point. The point was that what happened to Barbara was a cruel reminded of the fact that the demon in a clown form was still outside, near my loved ones, ready to hurt them and I couldn't do anything because I had been a coward and hadn't take the chance of getting rid of him in that night almost two years ago.

Seeing back, I could take the opportunity to ambush the Joker and eliminated him once for all, but I hadn't. I had ignored the note and go back into my save heaven at my father side, then run into the safety of the Shadow League and leave my family behind, in the range of chaos and destruction of that monster

I could had save Barbara if I had killed that man. Now she would have to live caged and trapped and that is something I don't desire for the young hero as she deserved better. She was good in what she did, she did a great job in Gotham and made her habitants felt safer as she was a very kind person –a rain, if I had seen correctly– and now she was in hell…

All because I was a fucking self-centered asshole that had been afraid of putting myself in danger.

"What is wrong Aleaqrab?" Thalia asked and her voice snapped into reality. I had spaced out for some time as I had not noticed her getting inside my room; I had was trembling, my right hand near to my mouth, my left hand clutching the edge of my desk firmly to have a hold and to avoid ending in the floor.

"N-Nothing" Was my immediate answered. A lie. And not even a good one, so she ignore it and ask me once more what had happen.

I didn't want to tell her what was wrong as I didn't trust her. Not completely, not whit my thoughts and emotions, not concerning to the wellbeing of my loving ones. But the words left my mouth before I could regain my auto-control. "The Joker had taken down Batgirl. I´m scared that he would do the same to my Robin and Nightwing"

In the moment after I had said it, I felt really ashamed of myself and kind of pathetic so I immediately turned my face a black façade that had perfected during my adolescence as Milo and then flee of the room, she didn't try to stop me or said anything to my words, she only seemed to take a thoughtful look on her face that I pretend I didn't notice as I didn't want to discuss the topic.

I learned what she had been thinking almost fifteen days later. But in that moment I focused in going to see my baby brother and making sure he was ok as I couldn't protect the others, but I could do for Damian, so I did.

For that week many of Damian´s tutors lost a finger or two when training my little brother, because they had executed an action that I considered inadequate and a treat to my master wellbeing.

 **OoOoOoO**

"Thalia, where are you taking me?" I inquired once we were in one of the jets and in the air. Ra´s had announced that my Year of Blood –Which was a lapse of time where the league demands that you comply with all the contracts that Ra's imposes on you to prove your loyalty to the organization– had begun and I was slightly nervous about my first job, as Ra´s and Thalia were the ones who would decide the name of my objective. And as they were evil masterminds, it would be possible that they chose someone that I had problems executing.

Thalia was supposed to tell me the name of the target and let me go to my destination, were I would had a week to complete the mission and return home. But she only had instruct me to follow her and then we had taken a private jet and now we were flaying.

It was getting on my nerves.

I was in full gear; a stylized Bat armor but with Damian colors –Black, red and gold– and the Al Ghul symbol in the place which should be our father symbol just to made evident were my loyalty was, but for my nerves I was playing with my gloves that I had copy of Nightwing´s suit.

I normally was a very secure individual but as I mentioned before the idea of killing someone that had done nothing evil to me and not having any idea of where Thalia was taking me was making go nuts with worry, so much that I actually was letting her see me act like this.

"To one of our private islands. You target is there, Aleaqrab al'ahmar"

"I see" Ok, I felt myself relaxed at the information settled in his brain. I could work with that. It was probably Ra´s sick interest that made him want that my first kill of my Blood Year was in a place he could control so he could enjoy the show; taking that line of thought, the target probably was someone interesting for both of us, maybe someone of my past as a Robin or a big target that was a pain in his ass and wanted to brag about me before it ended.

I found myself praying to the gods that it wasn't a Hero, at least no one who I had worked whit as a member of the Bat-clan as that would be the most awkward reunion ever. Because what was I supposed to say? _´Hi,_ _it's been a while since we last saw each other. I had been fine…got a new name and a new job as an assassin, courtesy of the egocentric and maniac man that order to kidnap you. So, buddy, how had you been?´_ Yeah, that wasn't going to work.

Well, fuck me.

After that, we did not talk anymore. As both of us, still maintain ourselves to business topics only.

After a few minutes of traveling, Thalia descended into island that I recognized as the one where I had made my survival training and guide me the military compound that the forces used to live when they were training the recruits on the second stage of the basic training.

I had to blink as the view he received me was one of the most bizarre and disturbing things I would have had the opportunity to observe. In the middle of the room was the Clown Prince of Gotham tied and gagged, struggling against his bonds, wearing Arkham's uniform.

Well…I really wasn't expecting this when I entered in the room.

"He is your target. You have one week to finish him and return home." Thalia said to me, but I really wasn't listening. I just couldn't think in everything that wasn't about the fact that for some reason had kidnapped the Joker and now was letting me have my fun with him, like for a week. It was just fucked up. "Think about this like a late birthday present of my part, Aleaqrab"

 _That_ made me leave my macabre thoughts and gore to the clown, and refocus on my teacher. I kept my mouth open, I could not believe what I was hearing.

Thalia had given the live of the monster that made me suffer and being afraid, the monster that was a treat to my family. More than that: The opportunity of killing him myself.

I mean, if she had given me his head. I would had love her, really I would had. It would had made me bee in debt to her in a way that I actually find difficult to explain as killing the Joker she would have made not only my life easier, but my brothers and father´s as well.

But to let me being the one to made the kill.

Well, that was…

"Wait" I spoke when she started to retire, my right hand grabbing her forearm, stopping her. "This is… I meant…"

 _ **Oh, for the love of the Zeus! Just say it!**_

 _Shut Up! I´m trying. But this is difficult, you know?!_

"T-Thank you." I almost spited it out. It was really difficult for me to thank her, because of my own sentiments for her because of the knowledge of what she had done to Damian. My relationship whit Talia had always been difficult, even if both of us had tried to maintain it just in business, but as we spent so much time together was difficult…and of course, Ra´s had made it more awkward making all the persons of the League of Shadows that we were Mother and Son. So, yeah. It was difficult to not feeling bad about this…because how could I hate her after _this._

"This is the best birthday present I ever had. So, thank you, mother."

That was it.

I had said it.

Given her that title, was the best thing I could give her, as accepting her as part of my family mean that I would give her the same affection and respect I had for Bruce, as well as my loyalty. And she knew it. Thalia had seen with her own eyes how much I cared for my family, how much I would give for the person I cared for.

Her eyes softened for a moment before she nodded and I let her go. She repeat me that I had a week to kill him before I need to go home.

I saw her back as she leave and smiled at her. I couldn't really not think about that even with all of Talia's mistakes, she was better than any of the mother figures I had in my existence. Yeah, Talia was better than my mother Cissy when I was Milo, because my biological mother was a drunk that mistreat me and my sister when my father wasn't doing it himself. Of course, Catherine Todd and Shelia Haywood, had both been awful mothers, Shelia was the worst and I really wished that the Joker had made her suffer as she deserved it for the shit that made Jason pass.

But this, this made me notice that Talia cared. (In her own weird way, of course.) And that made her much better than any other mother I had before, much in the same way that Bruce was the best father I could desire, because he loved me.

I turned to be able face the Joker. I cruel smile formed on my lips, my eyes started to glow in that particular green that characterized the Lazarus Pit.

"Hello there, clown. It´s been a while" I started to walk in direction of the center of the room, when the Joker was waiting and seeing me with that crazy look in his eyes. Same eyes that had given me nightmares once or two time when I was still Robin. "Do you remember me? Do you know who I am?" I asked as I kneeled in front of him and passed my thumb by his face in a grotesque parody of a caress.

I chuckled when he tried to answer my question, but the gag prevented the words from sounding more like grunts than anything else.

"Well then. You don't really need to know as you are going to die here" I told him in a creep sing-song voice. "I could go and go about how much I will enjoy to make you suffer for what you did, but you see. I´m not a villain."

"And even if I would enjoy to made you scream" I admitted as I took one of my silver daggers (Damian´s/Ra´s Gift for his birthday) in my left hand. "I really hate how a villain fucks up when he starts monologue so I won't commit that mistake."

With that words I sliced his throat in a fast move. The blood poured from the wound and in moments the Clown Prince of Gotham was death.

 _ **Why did you did that?! I wanted to hear the pig scream and beg for forgiveness!**_

 _I know. I wanted it too, but we don't need it. We aren't villains. We are assassins, we don't need that kind of flaw. We do the job quick and efficient. That´s what Damian needs. And maybe, it´s what in a future Bruce, Dick or Tim will need._

 _ **The Joker was personal.**_

 _Exactly. By killing him in that business manner I made sure that, not matter what happens, I will always would be able to focus in the mission and not in my emotions._

 _ **I still wish that we had made him suffer.**_

 _I know, buddy. I know._

But it was better this way. I knew myself and if I had put the Joker in all the pain I wanted, it was possible that I would lost myself in the insanity of it. And I didn't want to risk it. Even if I would really enjoy it.

Furthermore, as I had done it in this way I could convince Talia –eh, Mother ugh. It was going to take time to adapt myself to think of Damian´s mother as my own– to return the Joker to the Asylum and with some luck Bruce would not know that I was the one that finished the life of that monster.

Not that I was ashamed of it (Actually, I was fucking proud of it!) but being humble about it maybe it could make my relationship with Bruce not get much worse ... with any luck. Not that I was very optimistic about it.

 **OoOoOoO**

I took the jet that Talia had left me and returned to Nanda Parvat. No one was surprise to see me home that day, even I could say that all the members of the Al Ghul clan were very satisfied with me and my performance.

As I had thought, Ra´s was seeing my first kill.

And I had passed the test.

Seeing Damian´s proud stance I knew that I had done the right thing and didn't regret not causing the Joker more pain, as the clown wasn't worth it.

* * *

 **Well, this is the eight chapter.**

 **I wish you like the story and left reviws.**

 **Shirokomo: Thank you. Glad you like it so far and continue to like it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coming Home (Part 1)**

I was to turn nineteen when my life as a member of the Al Ghul clan collided with my old Robin life and of course, I wasn't prepared when actually happen.

After all, when I had been planning on returning to Gotham I had thought of returning after Ra´s ´death´, when Damian had ten and Mother had the control of the organization, and we were free of the asshole that called himself our grandparent but who, for all the specters in the underworld, wasn't.

But what happened was something so unexpected that shattered my vision of the world and changed my life forever…

 **OoOoOoO**

Damian and I were sitting in my room, talking about the last mission he had done and the results of it (My brother was in the second half of his Year of Blood) when one of the soldiers entered and informed us that Ra´s wanted to see me in the throne room.

I sighed, but immediately get up. After all, when the Grandmaster of the Shadows League asks your presence, you had to go. Even if he wasn't your real master, as was my case. Because, well, maintaining Ra´s happy was essential to get things done inside the league.

I was in my training robes because it was my free day, but that didn't mean I was unarmed as I always carried with me several knives, all of them well hidden.

I entered in the throne room with my head held high and a cocky smirk in place; I still respected Ra´s, but at the same time I had turned to be a lot like Red Hood when I had to interact with him. Just because I could do it. And of course, felt good with myself when I fucked a little with the Demon Head and was able to get away with it.

"Did you wanted to see me, Grandmaster?"

"Yes, Aleaqrab al'ahmar." Ra´s smiled at me, in that creepy way of his, that he better not use in presence of Tim or I would have to broke his face or castrate him. Maybe both. If Bruce didn't beat me at it, that's it.

Because I was sure that if Ra´s tied something with my younger brother and actual Robin, Batman was going to do more than only break some bones the next time they saw each other as he obviously didn't want Ra´s to taint another of his sons.

"I had some information that may interest you" The tone made me shiver as it remembers me of the old saying of ´making a deal with the devil´ for its darkness and impending doom. "There are rumors about Deathstroke has a new apprentice and that he is very enthusiastic about having one of Batman's protégé as his new pet. I´m inclined to believe they are true as I say Richard at his side a few hours ago in Normandy"

"…W-What?"

I hadn't shuttered in years, but at that moment I think it was completely untestable. My mind raced to remember what I knew about Nightwing last whereabouts and was horrified to notice that I hadn't heard anything about my brother in months.

I had thought that he was out on a mission. But in reality, he had been kidnapped for a mercenary! This was even worse than finding about Barbara.

My face had palled and my hands had transformed into fists, I was trembling in rage. I couldn't believe it!

At that moment the thing I wanted the most was leave, go to Normandy, kill Deathstroke and free his brother. But I couldn't. I couldn't leave the citadel without permission, and Ra´s permission at that.

And I didn't think Ra´s was going to give it to me. I feared that he was going to make me choose between Damian and Richard. And hate myself for it, because I knew I would choose Damian, I would choose Tim.

Because, even if Dick was my brother, he was also my love interest. And for that, even if I did love him and want him to be happy, protected and safe, the fact that I had thought about him as a possible romantic partner made him less important in my list of priorities.

Another blink on how fucked I am. But what can I say?

Samantha was the most important thing for me. More important than anything else, more than my many lovers, more important than Marco, my partner in crime, best friend, and favourite lover…more important than my own life. So yeah, it was logical that Damian and Tim were more important to me than Nightwing.

I bit my lips so hard that they started to bleed.

Ra´s smile only grow.

"Well, what are you waiting for Aleaqrab al'ahmar?"

Wait. What.

 _Is he saying...?_

 _Is he saying what I think he is saying?_

 _ **Yeah.**_

 _Oh, fuck._

 _ **This is like the Joker experience all over again. He gives us something we want and he expects we made him part of our family. Like we did with Talia.**_

 _Motherfucker opportunist!_

 _ **No kidding. It's Nightwing life on the line. And I'm sure he would not let us go if we don't give him the answer he wants. I mean, we could take the guards and run, maybe even get outside Nanda Parbat, but we wouldn't make it to Normandy before Deathstroke had moved and Richard is gone as well.**_

 _ **I mean, we could tell Batman…but... Can we really trust Bruce to save him on time? I mean, he didn't save Jason. And if Slade is having his way with him is very probably that Richard has already killed.**_

…

…

 _I fucking hate Ra´s._

 _ **I agree.**_

"Thank you, Grandfather." Shit, it was difficult to say that. I had to spit up the familiar term. And it was the most horrible thing in the universe.

Internal shudder.

"I will return before the end of the week" I announced before I bowed and turned off, exciting of the room, as it was expected by the protocol of the missions. I may had finished my Blood Year, but I still get missions from time to time.

I went to my room as fast as I could, because I actually didn't have much time. Slade was a difficult target, as an old member of the league that had gone rogue, much like Bruce was, and so he should know that staying static, in one place, was pretty stupid.

Damian was still inside, relaxing in my bed because it was a safe place to be as everyone knew that you could lose a member (or your life) if entered and I was not in a good mood. And of course, disturbing my little prince was a very quick way to put me in a horrible mood.

 _«Grandfather had given you a mission? »_ My little brother asked the moment I entered, in full Arabic, because he didn't like talking English even if he could pass for a native with how well he could use it, no accents and so perfect vocalized.

But as I spoiled him, he pretended he couldn't understand it and so we spoke mostly in Arabic.

 _«Yeah. Do you want to come with me? »_ I asked as I undressed to be able to change into my uniform.

It may look weird ask an eight-year-old child to come with you into an assassination mission. But, well, Damian already was a full member of the Shadows League, almost ending his own Blood Year. So yeah, it actually wasn't that weird.

And furthermore, having a backup I could trust around Richard would be good. And of course, my little prince would get mad if he found out that I was going to save one of our brothers and I had not have offered him the opportunity to come and meet Nightwing.

 _«Target? »_

 _«Slade Wilson. Deathstroke. In Nevada»_

Interest shined in his green-blue eyes before he moved onto the door and his room, more likely to get his armor and prepare himself to get out.

I smirked.

Of course, he would like to have a say in killing a big shot like Deathstroke.

 **OoOoOoO**

We took a private jet, of course.

Both of them were in full body armors; Damian´s in a copy of Ra´s one, but whit his colors, a katana at his hip, hidden daggers and other ninja stuff. A red cape, that I actually found horrible, because after using the Robin costume I found all capes things of the devil and fully agree with Edna Moda about the no capes rules for superheroes.

But, shh.

Don't tell Batman that I said that.

Or Superman.

That would end wrong for me.

I, on the other hand, was using my stylized bat-armor, with the addition of a helmet based in Saint od Scorpion, Milo (That I only knew because we had the same name and my sister was an enthusiast of Saint Seiya when she was seven) in the sharp edges that framed my face, but also similar to the one Owlman used in tech and purpose.

I also had the full set of bat-gadgets that I had recreated and many of the little things I had read that Red Hood using in the comics and my own beautiful devices that were like smoke bombs but were filled with my own personal brand of poison.

A marvelous and deadly corrosive thing, that hides behind a potent anesthetic that put even the more skilled assassins inside the league down. Efficient to take targets of interest into custody, because if you had almost two hours before the damage in the internal organs was mortal and more or less twenty minutes to apply the antidote.

…

Yeah, I took my inspiration of Crane´s work. So what? He is a cool villain!...ok, he is a dumb one, but a very awesome Halloween themed one.

And if he did put his shit right Batman and Robin would be dead a long time ago, but, he is psychotic. So even if he's a genius, he isn't obviously thinking this well and thanks to the gods for that because I like to be alive.

But returning to the point, we had arrived at the abandoned building were Deathstroke had his new base. And can that be even more cliché?

Sigh.

This is exactly why I try to not enter in the villain category, you know?

 _«I see the target and the host, they appear to having a…disagreement. Permission to proceed? »_

I had to tell you how proud I am of myself for making Damian think, before attacking in a great amount of rage.

Improvements!

No, really. I had fucked up so much with the personality of my younger brothers that I could actually say that they were nothing like in canon, but for fuck sake, they were much better individuals and didn't have so many issues.

So yeah, I am an awesome big brother!

 _«Affirmative. Remember, your priority is taking the host and applying the antidote. Meeting in Delta point in ten minutes»_

 _«Orders confirmed. Moving in five»_

 _«Agree»_

 _One_.

I activate the mask in my helmet, seeing my brother do the same.

 _Two._

I took the dials full of poison and moved slightly so I could have access to an opening in the ceiling that was a few centimeters to my right.

 _Three_.

I let them fall.

 _Four._

The dials reached the floor and they opened, releasing the poison.

 _Five_.

We moved.

Damian dived inside the building for the air panel, using his well build stealth and with great elegance in their movements, very reticent of the way of moving of our mother, following my advice to use his body form to his advantage, instead of using Ra´s method that was more advantageous for big and muscular people, like Bruce or myself.

I, on the contrary, did a big entrance. Bomb to break the ceiling, metaphorical guns blazing, and everything, to attract Deathstroke attention to him and provide a distraction form Damian more silent intrusion.

The room was filled with dense purple smoke, making visibility near to zero. I smirk behind my helmet, the nocturnal vision activated instantly and daggers were flaying even before my feet touch the floor.

I aimed to the chest and the head, to the eyes…or well, eye. Ahem, never mind. As expected, Slade dogged and took a fight stance. Deathstroke snarl only made my smirk turn into a big smile, dark and twisted.

Rage inundated my senses for a few moments, my eyes turned toxic green and the pit made his presence known as I growled as I charged forward. My focus in killing Slade, forgetting for a few moments that I had to take the battle away from Nightwing and Damian.

I was back, in reality, the moment Richard let a pitiful sound out of his lips, remembering me that he was hurt, that he couldn't move and Damian needed space to be able to get him out. So I moved my attacks to force Deathstroke to move back.

I had to move into sword a moment after because Slade was a very good swordsman. It actually would be a very interesting fight if I didn't use my dials of poison. But as I did, it ended very quickly as it took one minute to slow down the moves of the target; two, to force a slow the respiratory system and three minutes to neutralize the objective by counteracting muscles reaction to the brains orders.

Easy pie.

The ability to talk returned within the five minutes, so interrogation might be possible. But Deathstroke would not live long enough to experience the stages after the minute three, very fortunate for him, really.

Slade should try to run; to get out, to scape. But he didn't. And now was paying for it, because no matter how good you are, poisons (new and dangerous) are the best way to kill someone.

"Goodbye, Slade" I murmured as I flung my sword and cut his head off.

This was being an assassin mean. Not what Marvel try to sell us with the Black Widow and Winter Soldier, because killing the objective quickly and effectively is the way to go. There is no time to epic battles or sappy chats.

I mean, yeah. I´m a dramatic bitch (And I blame Bruce because being Robin is like putting a big show in daily basis), but I did understand that things need to be done with much stealth as possible, without silly monologues or emotive scenes.

 _«Dami, status»_ I ordered as I arrived at Delta point. I didn't let my worry filtrate in my voice, but I think that my little brother hears it anyway.

 _«Nightwing is badly hurt, he needs medical assistance. Broken ribs, shattered shoulder, broken left leg and probably broken skull, so a big concussion. He also was bleeding, but I cut it»_

Well, shit.

We couldn't leave him here. Or saving him, would not serve to anything. And calling Bruce to tell him to retrieve his older son was not going to work, he was too far for actually help Richard.

 _«Is he unconscious? »_

 _«Yes. I apply the antidote and he passed out not much after»_

Sigh

 _«…Ok…How do you feel about going into Gotham? »_

 **OoOoOoO**

Tim Drake was old enough to be patrolling on his own, no matter what Bruce thought. He had been in Gotham's streets since he was a five-year-old boy for god's sake! And even before, Bruce´s and Jason´s training, he had been good enough to follow Batman without being noticed and survive the dark alleys and the not-so-brilliant mobs and even a few villains.

His broken leg was an unfortunate accident that should be not be taken into account.

He was a strong and independent vigilante!

He didn't need to be babied!

Ugh.

He missed Jay. His second older brother was the only one that didn't treat him as a child, more or less. Because even if Jason tied to protect him when they were together, he also taught him how to be strong enough to stand alone.

He was helping form the mansion, being a sidekick of Oracle since the time of his accident a week ago. He was following Batman through the cameras in the city when it happened, a foreign signal entered in the range of the combs and started transmitting.

 _ **Hello, baby bird.**_

What?

It was impossible.

 _Jay?_

 _ **Yeah. Miss me?**_

A big smile formed on his lips at the playful tone of his brother. His voice had changed a bit, but it was easy to see that it was the real Jason and not a fraud by affection in his words.

 _Not really._ He answered in mock nonchalance.

 _ **Auch. You hurt my feelings, T.**_

So dramatic.

Tim rolled his eyes, the banter felt right. He really had missed him.

 _ **I wish this was only a social call, T. But it's not. I have a problem and I need your help.**_

Oh, no.

Tim blood freeze inside his veins. Jason´s problem must be serious or he would not risk Ra´s wrath by asking them for help.

 _Sure. What do you need?_

 _ **Permission to access to the cave by air and medical attention…**_

A startled scream made him interrupted his speech, followed by an annoyed bark in Arabic that said "Damian, watch it!", then a new young voice that answered "Forgive me, Red", followed by "This is the last time I let you drive! and a mumble he didn't actually catch.

And then, once again, in english.

 _ **As I was saying. I need the codes to enter the cave and a doctor. I should arrive in twenty minutes, or so…Will you get them for me, little brother?**_

 _Of course, Jay._

Tim assured his brother as he tipped in his laptop and sent the codes, almost at the same time he warned Batman of what had happened (Oracle already knew, because, well….she was Oracle) and Alfred, asking the Bluter to bring Dr. Thompkins to the cave because it was very possible that Jason was hurt.

His brother thanks him and hang up before Bruce could answer and demand to talk to him. Tim was sure that that had been on purpose but he wasn't going to share that with Bruce, he liked his hearing as it was.

He did mention that Jay was accompanied by at least another person, though.

 **OoOoOoO**

It was a curious thing, really.

Who would had known that the Shadow League Jet was bigger than the bat-plane?

Well, in retrospective I should have.

At least Dami face said that as he glared at me at the time he mumbled about how it had been a bad idea to take the flywheel from him.

It was kind of adorable, so it didn't bother me as much as it should. And it wasn't like it was the first Jet that ended slightly damaged in one of my missions (I never drive the Batplane, ok? And I 'forgot' to tell Talia so some accidents happened the first times I was allowed to go alone)

Of course I now knew how to fly, because Talia had taught me, but I hadn't really expected the tunnels to be so narrow. And so I had scratched the paint in the right side.

When we landed, Bruce and Alfred were there, Tim was there too, in a wheelchair. His broken leg catching my attention, but I only sighed with resignation Being a hero had certain Occupational hazards where a broken leg was actually something without importance.

Seeing them together, Bruce standing behind Tim, hand on his shoulder, was kind of nostalgic. Because it made me remember my own time as Robin.

The little smile in my lips was sincere.

«I will go first. Stay with Nightwing until I say it safe»

«Of course»

In theory everything should be fine as Bruce was our father, Tim our brother and Alfred would never hurt us, but it was a habit by now; Make sure my young prince was safe even if we were surrounded by 'family'.

"Jason" Bruce voice was husky, like he was containing a lot of emotions.

"Hey, B" soft tone, small smile.

"Are you hurt?" Tim asked me, worry in his tone.

"No" My features hardened. "But Nightwing is"

A silent signal and Damian pushed the stretched where Richard rested. We had already made sure his life wasn't on risk, but we couldn't do much about the broken bones and skull.

Even tough, Richard had woken up a couple of times and did not seem to suffer from anything other than the obvious confusion over the blow to the head (we did have intended to keep him awake, but we hadn't had much luck) and the broken bones, no internal hemorrhages or

Surprise in all of their faces, worry as well. Bruce moved fast, he was at Dick side in a blink; Dr. Thompkins and Alfred following close enough.

I hear Tim murmur "That's why I couldn't reach him…" in a pained tone.

Damian was at my side in the moment Bruce focus was on us once again as he asked "What happened?" in a low growl.

My brother posture was tense and his hands were on the handle of his katana, Bruce might be our father, but in that moment he was a treat. I would had done the same, but it wasn't actually necessary so I put my left hand on his head in a shooting motion.

I sighed, this was going to be awkward.

"Yesterday afternoon, Ra's ask me to join him in the throne room. Once I was there he informed me that he saw Nightwing in Deathstroke's company in Normandy, Slade was bragging about having the original golden boy at his apprentice…"

Cue to a dark look to Bruce. Because, if what I thought was true, Slade had Richard for _months_.

Yeah. I also had fucked up as I hadn't been aware of Dick's whereabouts until Ra's informed me, but I wasn't actually monitoring them; Bruce should have as he was an overprotective and paranoid father.

So, yes. I hold Bruce responsible for this. It was kind of hypocrite, but I had learned to no feel guilty for things I couldn't control.

"After a difficult bargain, Ra's in a very polite way let me go in pursuit of Slade, with the condition of taking Damian with me"

Lies. But Bruce didn't need to know that I had invited his eight years old son to a dangerous hunt...and if you squint it could almost be true.

Another mission in Damian's record. A big shot like that, it was a good thing for the Shadow League and for the Al Ghul clan.

It was almost as Bruce had heard my thoughts because he sends me a Bat-glare. And, shit. That thing was as impressive as ever, it sends shivers by my back.

Damian growled, low and menacing. Much like Batman did in the field. More evidence that they were related by blood.

"The thing is, that _we_ rescue Richard and brought him home," I said, my chin high and a look of defiance in my face. My eyes flashed dangerously. If Bruce dared to say something about the fact that we – I – had killed Deathstroke, things were going to get ugly very fast.

"Master Bruce" Alfred saved the day as always; the reprimand was clear in his voice and Bruce back down, deciding to retreat. Focused once again on his injured son.

"Master Jason, why don't you take Master Tim and young Damian to the kitchen? I will be joining you in a few minutes"

"Of course, Alfred" I answered with a soft smile, before moving in Tim´s direction, Damian mirroring my movements like a shadow.

As we get closed to where Tim was, he tried to speak but I shake my head. This was not the place to talk, even if it would be easier to only tell the story once, Bruce, Alfred and Dr. Thompkins need to concentrate on healing Nightwing.

That probably was the only reason why Batman had not start asking questions about Damian´s appearance and parentage. And talking about Damian, my little brother was looking at Tim with a shy curiosity, looking awed at the "R" symbol on his chest as I had told him a lot of histories about Gotham and it's protectors and felt a little of worshiping to the other members of our family.

"Come on, T. Want to graph some cookies before story time?" I say as I start pushing the wheelchair and direct our steps to the elevator. Once we arrived at the next floor I directed us onto the kitchen, where I leave Tim near the table, Damian sitting in front of him in one of the chairs and I went to look for the cookies in the-not-so-secret-reserve Alfred had for emergencies.

They were chocolate cookies! The gods bless our Bluter, that man was a gift from the heavens. When I returned to the table, my brothers were staring at each other with intense curiosity –much like they were studding an enemy– thing that would worry me if I didn't know that Damian wasn't interesting in hurt Tim as much as he wanted to pet the older boy.

My baby brother liked dangerous specimens –Like the Bat Dragon named Goliath that he had like a pet (Which acquisition almost had made had a heart attack, but that is another story)– and Tim certainly was one. After all, Tim was our brother, Bruce´s son and apprentice. He was _Robin_.

«You can hug him, Dami. Timmy is not going to bite you » I informed him with a smile as I put the cookies on the table.

The little raven sends me a little glare, embarrassed that I had put him in evidence, but the tiny curve on his lips let me saw that he was happy to know that he could touch the other boy, that it was safe and not another test.

Tim only arched a questioning brow as he looks at me, but reproached the hug when our youngest got close enough to put his tiny arms around his torso, even going far enough to pet the youngest boy hair.

They were fucking adorable!

I really wish I had a camera with me so I could take a picture and show it to Bruce and Richard and maybe Talia. (Sorrowful sigh) I would have to ask Alfred for one when I had the chance, because I really wanted a picture of both of them together.

"He doesn't speaks english?" Tim asked me in a curious tone, still being hugged by a little assassin.

"Oh, he does. He even can speak it with the perfect intonation of an American or a British if he desires it. But he is also a spoiled prince, who thinks english it´s below him" I inform my brother and Damian stuck his tongue to me.

But didn't denied it, he knew it was true.

Tim blinked before looking to the eight-year- old boy in his arms and smiled kindly, putting into the play his Robin charm "Well, it's pretty obvious at who you are related. Would you tell me your name?" as he directed to our youngest brother.

"Damian" Ibn said in a perfect imitation of my voice. He liked to do that and he did have a strange talent to imitate a sound and of course, I was the only who used that name for him so it made sense that he could use my voice to pronounce it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Damian. My name is Tim" And Tim being Tim didn't even react to the strange performance, he always was the most adaptable of the three of us.

«Brother» Damian say back in Arabic with confidence, before letting go Tim and returning to his chair, taking a cookie when I offered him one, a satisfied smile in his cute face.

"Brother, huh?" Tim said once he got over his shock.

"Of course" I agreed with the same level of confidence that Dami had.

Tim smirked at me. "Did you knew that Bruce had adopted me?" And that gesture was mine, Tim had copied when he was younger and I felt a spark of fondest as I saw it again.

"I keep tabs on everyone" I answered letting my own smirk form on my lips.

"My parents died in Brazil, three years ago"

"I'm very aware"

We left unsaid that I had arranged to them to have an «accident» so Tim could be part of our family for real and so he could have the love he deserved.

Tim's smile turned soft and loving, open and so beautiful that made me want to take a picture, because Tim smile was so precious. He looked so happy. I knew I had done the right thing.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" I said and pass him a cookie.

He accepted it and put it on his mouth and I did the proper, making a soft sound of pleasure as I felt the chocolate melting in my mouth. I loved chocolate cookies! And really missed them (And all of Alfred´s cooking, in true) in my life with the League of Assassins as Talia didn't let us had desserts more than in very specifics dates and in little amounts of it .

"Only two more" I say to Damian when you see him reach for another one. He nods and I smile once again, Ibn is actually very well behaved, he always obeys the rules and it´s only my own actions that let him act like a child from time to time, so I indulge that kind of things, like only speaking Arabic when we were alone, even if Ra´s wanted that we spoke english as that was the idiom of the world.

We waited in a comforting silence, the three of us. It felt like I had never left and Damian had always been in the mansion with us. It was a sweet daydream and I wanted it to last as long as it could, even knowing that it could never be like this in reality and would end once Bruce joined us.

* * *

 **DarkShadow124: Milo is the active (dominant) and bisexual. Glad you like my story!**

 **Mary D. Black2000: Thank you! Sorry for the late answer. I forgot to add it at the end of the chapters, I´m really sorry about that. I wish you had liked my interpretation of Damian.**

 **Shirokokuro: Thank you! Glad you are liking this so far.**

 **wolfimus prime: Thank you! It makes me happy to see that you like this story J**


End file.
